


Mirror, Mirror

by xdark_blue



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Explicit Sexual Content, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: In the realm of the Gods, Hoya is a respected and loyal servant to his King, but his devotion to his duties has led to a deep loneliness in his soul. When the leader of the Heavens chooses to reward him, will Hoya be able to open up his heart to love? With a human, no less?





	1. which

 

Hoya was bored; which was both a good and bad thing. Good for the humans, because as the God of War, it meant that the land had fallen into a time of peace. Bad for him, because he wasn’t in demand, the prayers to him drying up to hardly nothing and his assistance no longer necessary in their affairs.

 

Not that he was a glutton for violence, he actually was a just God; he always listened to both sides with a fair ear, and in the end chose to support the faction that would result in the least amount of bloodshed. War was one of those things that wasn’t pretty but was a fact of life; humans would always have their differences, and every so often tensions would boil over and lives would be lost. Hoya prided himself on his ability to handle their tumultuous periods without having to call on the other Gods of the realm.

 

But his practicality was often his downfall; without a real cause or battle to focus his attentions on, he was left with nothing to keep him occupied. He wasn’t like the others, who often choose to visit the human realm to indulge in festivities and games. Conserving his energy and making himself readily available was more of his preference.

 

Luckily he did have friends in this realm, not many but the few he had chosen he considered to be of the most importance. First he sought out his brother, the God of Hunting, whose chambers were naturally situated closer to the plentiful forest near the outskirts of their kingdom.

 

“Sungyeol-ah?” He called out, stepping lightly and keeping his senses aware. While he had nothing to fear from his brother, it wasn’t uncommon for a wild animal or two to be loitering about his compound. Hoya’s fast reflexes had saved him from being an unintentional target of one of his brothers piercing arrows while he was in the midst of a hunt.

 

“In the garden!” His voice called out, almost obscured by a deep rumbling sound. Upon walking into the space Hoya merely lifted an eyebrow, the large cat curled into his brother’s side not even surprising him.

 

“An interesting choice of company.” He remarked, taking his perch on the grass next to the two of them. His sharp eyes took in Sungyeol’s bow and quiver at his brother’s side, a few arrows haphazardly spilling out, the deep red wood contrasting with the lush green grass.

 

“It’s a beautiful animal, is it not? There are many variations of it in the human world; I find the spots most fascinating. Usually they are colored in bright yellows and oranges but… I like this kind the best. The white fur makes the blue eyes just sparkle, don’t you think?”

 

“Yes.” Hoya agreed, laying down on his side to fully relax. He had always liked cats; their feline nature, undeniable grace and beauty coupled with the ability to kill something with one calculated strike something he immensely respected. He watched as his brother stroked his hand through the animal’s rich fur, the cat opening his mouth wide to purr in satisfaction. Even from his distance he could see the deadly sharp teeth, and he shook his head.

 

“Isn’t it cruel to lull the animal into a false sense of security? Predators that make their prey feel safe before they pounce are the most dangerous kind.”

 

“You would know something about that, wouldn’t you brother?” Sungyeol smirked, continuing to pet the large cat. It was easily large enough to come up to his chest, his large paws bigger than Sungyeol’s own hands.

 

“I know exactly what kind of God I am. The blood on my hands is easy to wipe away.”

 

Sungyeol laughed, his long auburn hair blowing in the breeze, easily passing his shoulders. “Always so serious brother. You know I was merely joking. And for your information, I’ve decided to keep him. It was a gift, and he does seem to be quite content with me, don’t you think?”

 

The cat seemed to rumble in agreeance, his large head settled on his paws and his eyes closed in relaxation as he let Sungyeol groom him. Normally such a predator would be poised for an attack at any moment, but he was powerless to Sungyeol’s charms. His brother’s ability to tame animals was one of his gifts. “Who would offer such a prize?” Hoya asked, feeling curious.

 

“A human. His village was running low on food, a fierce pack of felines picking off most of the available game. I gave him a little push in the right direction, helped him take out the competition so to speak. This one-,” he gestured to the cat, “was the leader of their group, a strong and deadly animal. But the human surprised me; most in his position, drunk off the thrill of the kill would jump at the prospect of taking out the threat. But he offered me the chance to make the final blow instead of taking the glory for his own. He was… quite intriguing.”

 

Hoya rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what his brother did with _intriguing_ humans. “And how long did it take for you to get to his bed?”

 

Sungyeol laughed, rolling over to his stomach. “Humans have many ways of showing their appreciation to the Gods. I rather liked Myungsoo’s enthusiasm, the way he _worshipped_ me.”

 

Hoya shook his head, his lips pulling into a frown. “You jest too much brother. We are not meant to play with humans in such ways.”

 

Sungyeol gave him a judgemental look. “Do not lie to yourself brother. Everyone knows that Woohyun was once a human. Our king adored him so much that he granted him immortality, ascended him to our realm. You dare to question his judgement?”

 

“You know that’s not what I mean. And Sunggyu is allowed to do as he pleases, that’s his right as our leader. But we are not granted the same kinds of freedoms, there should be more boundaries.”

 

“Spoken like someone who has never tasted the thrill of pleasure. Even the God of War deserves to relax; not every moment should be spent in contemplation of life and death. Battles inevitably must come to an end, and a celebration for victors is always well deserved. You carry too much burden, brother. This is a time of peace; there is no war to wage, no score to settle. And who knows? Maybe you’ll find that your lust for battle can be sated by the warm embrace of a human.”

 

“I am not like you. They do not appeal to me in the same way.”

 

“Then you have not found the right human. All it takes is one.”

 

“Says the God who has had _many_.” Hoya countered, knowing the list of Sungyeol’s conquests ran deep.

 

“It is true that we are different; I have no qualms in admitting to like what I like. I don’t feel the need to apologize or hide what I delight in. You on the other hand, are so committed to being the perfect little servant to the cause that you never truly let go and stop working. If even Sunggyu indulges in his pleasures, why can’t we?”

 

“Because his power is unparalleled, and his influence _ends_ things. What would take me years only takes him minutes.”

 

“He favors you, you must know that.” Sungyeol locked his stare on him. “You do whatever he asks without question. You deserve a reward more than most, and yet you never desire one. Perhaps it is time for you to stop being so selfless, brother. You might find life a bit more enjoyable if you actually start living it to the fullest.” Suddenly his brother’s eyes widened, his lips pulling into a devious smile. “Which gives me an idea.”

 

Hoya shivered, knowing just how dangerous Sungyeol’s ideas could be. His brother managed to get them in the toughest predicaments on a good day, let alone one when he was scheming. “Truly, I am fine-”

 

“You are _not_.” Sungyeol cut him off, standing up with one smooth motion. “You are feeling lonely, otherwise you wouldn’t have sought me out. Now do us both a favor and don’t argue with me? We both know that I’m not very good at taking no for an answer, and eventually you will give into my demands. You always do.” He slung his quiver over his shoulder, his bow in hand as he stared at his brother with a hint of impatience.

 

Hoya let out a dejected sigh, knowing his brother’s words were true. He begrudgingly stood up to follow Sungyeol, just hoping that whatever he had on his mind wouldn’t end in disaster.

* * *

A/N: And so it begins! Hoya and Sungyeol are brothers (I figured God of War and the God of Hunting go together and both deal with strength and battle) but what exactly does Sungyeol have in mind? Stay tuned to find out! Comment and let me know if you like this kind of AU so far!  
♥ray


	2. boy

 

 

Sungyeol skipped ahead of his brother, basking in the sunshine and his foolproof plan. If his brother wasn't selfish enough to ask for what he wanted, then he would do it for him.

 

The path to the King’s chambers was a beautiful one; unparalleled and exotic in form. No other God in their realm had such opulence in their quarters, but as to be expected, Sunggyu was the exception to the rule.

 

They were able to navigate the tranquil river with ease, hopping across the stepping stones with a practiced grace. The brothers were comfortable with all types of terrain, the connection and familiarity just part of their nature.

 

After passing the river, Hoya started to grow suspicious. Sungyeol’s footsteps were leading them to the entrance of the hiking trail that lead to the Great Mountain, and it was common knowledge who lived in clouds above the rest of them.

 

“Surely we are not going where I think we are.”

 

Sungyeol cackled, the sound floating with the breeze. “I think it’s high time we pay our king a visit!”

 

Hoya climbed up the rocks, just barely keeping time with his agile brother. “Sungyeol-ah, whatever plan you are concocting in your head must end at once! The king doesn't have time for such nonsense!”

 

“Despite what you think, I happen to know that our king loves a bit of amusement just as much as the next God. I think he will find your predicament worthy of his time.”

 

“I don't have to go with you, you know. I could go back down, pretend I never wandered into your forest today and leave you to face Sunggyu’s wrath on your own.” Hoya reminded him, heaving his body up the ledge with one final burst of strength. They were at the top of the clearing now; the air a bit cooler due to the elevation but feeling refreshing nonetheless.

 

“He will not be angry to see us. Remember when I said you are one of his favorites?”

 

“That is because I do not _bother_ him with trivial matters!” Hoya brushed the dirt off of his hands, straightening up to face his brother. Unfortunately height was something he was lacking, and his brother towered over him. But what he lacked in stature he made up for in weight, his body hard and muscled from his battles over the years.

 

Sungyeol simply shrugged, the grin still plastered on his face. “We have already come all this way, and you would be a fool to think that Sunggyu isn't aware of our presence. Best to not keep him waiting.”

 

Hoya sighed, staying in place as Sungyeol started to walk away. His brother tossed a look over his shoulder, beckoning him forward. “Or actually you could leave. That way I could talk to Sunggyu alone; I'm sure he'd enjoy my version of events much more than yours.”

 

His feet immediately spurred into action; the last thing he wanted was for Sungyeol to embellish what was already a mundane issue to _Sunggyu_ of all people. He caught up with his brother, matching his stride as they wandered down the path to the King’s private quarters. They passed the Great Hall first, the place where Sunggyu held court and reigned down his judgements, the hard white marble that covered the floors echoing their footsteps loudly in the once quiet building. Something about the court always made Hoya feel uneasy; the Gods often weren’t called to gather all together at once unless something big was happening, or Sunggyu was alerting them to a flaw in their behavior. The king didn’t often directly interfere with their work, so when he did make it a point to personally get involved it meant that he did not approve and he was not pleased.

 

Hoya had the displeasure of witnessing firsthand Sunggyu’s brand of justice. Over a century ago a God was foolish enough to try and hurt Woohyun, angry that a human was elevated to a standing above him. As the King’s lover Woohyun was automatically placed in the second highest position of power, and everyone in the realm was expected to immediately show him respect. This particular God didn't feel as though this was fair, and when he tried to use the situation as a launching pad for a revolution, he was shut down with devastating results. Hoya didn't think he'd ever forget the pure rage in Sunggyu’s eyes, the heavenly fire that filled the Great Hall with unrelenting precision. Even though the flames licked his body they did not hurt him because he would always be faithful to his King, his heart’s true nature protecting him from the attack. The Gods who weren't so loyal however, couldn't say the same. The screams were so loud and the fire so strong that it was said that the humans down on Earth felt the heat of Sunggyu’s flames for days. The members of the rebellion were reduced to ashes in mere seconds. A shiver went down Hoya’s spine at the thought of stepping over their remains.

 

“Do not dwell on such foul memories brother. I for one applaud that Sunggyu has a flair for the dramatics. No one has dared to spurn him since, so his methods leave nothing to be desired.”

 

Hoya shook his head, partially because he despised that his brother always knew what he was thinking, but mostly because of his blasé attitude. “It would do you well to not take him so lightly. Your lack of trepidation towards our king could one day be your undoing.”

 

“Now, now Hoya. Let's not rush to such a conclusion; I prefer for the subjects in my kingdom to follow me out of love, not fear.”

 

Sunggyu’s voice startled the both of them, and Hoya quickly tried to backpedal. “I- I did not mean- Sungyeol was just-”

 

The king held up a hand to stop his explanation, a warm smile on his face. He was dressed in shades of elegant gold, his long tunic just barely brushing against the stone floor. His hair was a bright red, a true representation of his fiery nature. “Do not fret; neither of you have any reason to be weary of me. Come; you've had a long journey and you must be tired.”

 

The elder brother spoke up, trying to be gracious. “We don't mean to interrupt, my King. If you are busy-”

 

Sunggyu moved closer and the two brothers went down to bended knee, tilting their heads down in respect. “Nonsense; I always have time for the Lee brothers. Plus, what good is a king that does not interact with his subjects?” He paused, regarding the two of them before reaching out to touch their chins, lifting their heads so they could make eye contact. “I want you to feel as if you can come to me with your affairs; especially if they are matters of the heart.”

 

Sungyeol grinned, his eyes victorious as he gazed in Hoya’s direction. “This is why you must listen to my council brother. I told you that our king would be pleased to have our company.”

 

“Your words were wise Sungyeol; now on your feet. We can speak more freely in my throne room. Some attendants will bring you some food and wine, to soothe you after traveling so far to see me.”

 

They obeyed, but before they could move forward Sunggyu grabbed Hoya’s hand, examining it with his piercing stare. “You have been hurt?”

 

Hoya looked down at his palm, surprised to see a long scratch across his skin. “I must have injured it while we were hiking up the mountain. It is nothing, I did not even notice it. Do not worry yourself over something so irrelevant my King.”

 

“Irrelevant?” Sunggyu repeated, his eyebrows raising at the analysis. “The well being of my finest soldier is everything but. It is imperative to me that you are in your best condition, at all times.” The king closed his hands over Hoya’s cut, a feeling of healing warmth surging through his body at the touch. When Sunggyu let go the scratch had disappeared, just like that.

 

Sunggyu shook his head, his hands tracing up Hoya’s arm and his neck, before cradling his face. “Just how many scars do you bear Hoya? How many times did you not come see your King, your greatest source of strength?”

 

“Each wound was earned for your cause my King; each mark is a testament to my devotion to you. I shall never allow myself to be a burden, especially not to you.” Hoya bowed again, the proof of his commitment towards his duties something he was always proud to wear.

 

“You have much to learn Hoya; the first of which is that we are stronger together than we will ever be apart. It is not a sign of weakness to ask for help; knowing one’s limitations is a true testament to one’s strength.” He smiled again, patting Hoya’s face before turning around, leading the procession through the palace.

 

Sungyeol shot a winning look in his direction, obviously pleased that Hoya had been the focus on Sunggyu’s lecturing. Hoya tried to push it out of his mind, but a certain phrase continued to repeat in his head.

 

_It is not a sign of weakness to ask for help._

 

Sunggyu got comfortable on his throne, and his two companions settled themselves in chairs surrounding him. With a simple snap of his fingers the room immediately filled with servants, setting down the finest food the realm had to offer. Simply the smell of the meat made Hoya’s mouth water. The drink was personally prepared by Heechul; the God of Wine who chose only the finest of grapes for his King.

 

Even Hoya had to admit that the hearty meal did wonders for his nerves. The atmosphere was calm and relaxed; he no longer felt as if he had to act formal around the King. His brother also had a knack for filling up the silence; his carefree nature and enthusiastic storytelling keeping Sunggyu amused throughout their impromptu feast.

 

“I’m serious! I mean, I help the guy get his village through a borderline famine, and he doesn't even want to eat the meat! He has Udon for practically breakfast, lunch, and dinner! The dish is quite tasty though, you must ask Woohyun about it. I just couldn't believe someone would be so fixated on noodles of all things. But I can't complain too much; that obsessive nature of his is what put this smile on my face and these marks on my body. He is quite the little overachiever in the bedroom and I am more than pleased to be his new… _obsession_ , so to speak.” Sungyeol winked in Sunggyu’s direction and he burst out laughing. Hoya was blushing for his brother, sending a scathing look in his direction.

 

“Sungyeol, I _highly_ doubt our king is interested in your sexual escapades.”

 

“On the contrary, I think it's a riot. It would be hypocritical of me to condemn his actions, wouldn't you say?”

 

Hoya was glad that someone magically appeared to top off his wine glass, giving him the perfect distraction to prevent answering that question. Once all of their goblets were filled, Sunggyu spoke up again.

 

“Now you must tell me; why did you seek me out today? It's obvious I thoroughly enjoy both of your company so I am far from complaining, but there must be a reason for your visit?”

 

“You’re a king that appreciates honesty.” Sungyeol started and Sunggyu nodded.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then I would prefer to get straight to the point.”

 

“I am listening.” Sunggyu peered at them curiously over his glass.

 

“I would like for you to give my brother access to your personal advisor, Sungjong.”

 

Hoya almost choked on his drink, his words sputtering in shock. “You _what_?”

 

Sungyeol repeated his request calmly, never once breaking eye contact with their leader.

 

“And what use would Hoya have for the God of Fate?” Sunggyu questioned, swirling the dark red liquid in his cup, his tone lighthearted but his eyes drilling into Sungyeol, assessing his words with calculated efficiency.

 

“Please enlighten the both of us.” Hoya implored, confused by his brother’s request.

 

Sungyeol crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair to appear more comfortable. “You noticed it yourself earlier my King; my brother has an issue with knowing when to admit that he’s in over his head. Despite what his mouth says his actions speak differently. I can see the burden in his eyes; the cost of the last few battles have weighed down on him heavily. But he never complains because he feels that as the God of War it is his duty to carry it alone. He serves you and the humans with a devotion that I not only admire, but respect. I know asking to see Sungjong is a serious request but it is my opinion that if any of us are worthy of meeting with him, it is Hoya.”

 

Hoya was shocked by the compassion in his brother’s voice; he was unaware that he was that transparent. In truth he was tired and he was feeling lonely, and the fact that his brother knew made him realize just how big the problem was.

 

“And if I were to let Hoya meet with him, what would you wish for him to see?” Sunggyu inquired.

 

“The mirrors of fate all hold many secrets, but they also hold answers. I believe that if Hoya were to meet with Sungjong with an open heart and ask to see someone who would be capable of loving him, someone who could make him forget about his weariness and teach him how to truly smile, then the loneliness he feels will cease to exist.”

 

“The mirrors do show truth, but it is not always straightforward. They are reflections of reality, fractions of a true solution. You must know that if I grant your brother this request it will not guarantee his happiness; ultimately his actions and his emotional state are controlled by none other but himself.”

 

Hoya’s eyes were widened in awe, a part of him unable to comprehend that Sunggyu was truly considering following through on Sungyeol’s offer. Thankfully, his brother responded for the both of them. “We understand.”

 

Sunggyu turned his eyes to Hoya then, his gaze unrelenting. “Even if I do agree with your brother’s assumptions about your current predicament, our opinions do not matter if you are not open to change. Do you believe having love in your life will make you a better God, a more worthy servant to your king and your people? If your heart is not open to accepting the embrace of another, than this will be for naught.”

 

“Truly, I have not allowed myself to dwell on such matters. I thought it was most important to avoid distractions, to keep myself separate from their realm because I am responsible for taking so many of their lives…”

 

Sunggyu cut him off, his voice stern but not condescending. “It is a necessary evil Hoya. And believe me when I say that the lives you have saved far outweigh the ones you have taken. Do not punish yourself because of your destiny; you were chosen for this task because of your strong will and your caution.”

 

“Thank you my king.” Hoya whispered the reply, his heart bursting at the words of encouragement from his leader. He had never heard such high praise before. “I… I think that if maybe I were to meet the right person… I could give love a try. If having a companion and knowing happiness will make my king pleased, then I feel it is an honorable endeavor.”

 

Sunggyu set his goblet down and stood up, grinning at the men. “It would very much please me. Let me guide you to the Frozen Place.”

 

“Wait, right now?” Hoya asked, standing and bowing to show his thanks. Sunggyu chuckled, nodding his head.

 

“Time waits for no one. However, this is a journey that Hoya must make alone.”

 

“I am aware and I am grateful that you gave my concerns your utmost attention, my king. I will sleep well knowing that Hoya is in your thoughts and your heart. Brother, you must come find me later and tell me of your visit with Sungjong. I will take my leave.”

 

Sunggyu stopped him before he could get too far. “Actually, if you do not have anywhere to be, Woohyun has been keeping himself occupied in the Crystal Cove. The water there is healing and clear, and I know my love would be delighted to see you.”

 

Sungyeol bowed, the enthusiasm he felt at the prospect genuine. “I have not meet him in some time; I would be happy to have the opportunity to see him again.”

 

“One of my attendants will show you the way.” Sunggyu waved one of them in, and after giving Hoya one quick hug and a whispered wish for good luck, his brother was gone.

 

“Now then, shall we go?” Sunggyu clasped his hands behind his back, waiting for Hoya’s final decision.

 

Hoya swallowed, feeling a little bit excited and a whole lot nervous. He was encouraged by his brother and his leader’s words, but it was still somewhat scary to do something he had never attempted before.

 

But his king had spoken the truth; _it is not a sign of weakness to ask for help._ And perhaps with Sungjong’s assistance, he could start to find his way back to the road of happiness. He stepped towards his leader, nothing but determination in his gaze.

 

“I am ready my King.”

 

* * *

A/N: Sungyeol aka the man with the plan!  
He’s such a good brother, doing his best to help Hoya out!  
I’d like to think that even if Sunggyu didn’t normally grant such large favors,   
he felt inclined to help out after seeing the bond between the two brothers.  
So Sungjong is the God of Fate, and he’s definitely going to play a big part in what happens next!  
Hope you guys are still liking this story! Comment and let me know what you thought of the update! ♥ray

 


	3. is

 

 

He followed Sunggyu obediently out of the palace, keeping pace easily with his leader as they made their way deeper into the gardens. The bright sun was shining, lighting up the grounds and easing their way. Sunggyu didn’t make small talk, clearly walking with a purpose as they went along.

 

Hoya was glad for his leader’s choice, unsure if he would be able to find the right words if Sunggyu were to continue to question him. Honestly his head was still spinning, various scenarios running through his head at what awaited him in the Frozen Place.

 

No lies were told when he stated that he would give love a chance, but he didn’t really know what that would mean in actual practice. Would he be expected to show some sort of results? Would he lose his favor with Sunggyu if he turned out to be unlucky in his pursuits? What if he looked in the mirror and saw no one? What if there truly wasn’t a person out there who was capable of completing him?

 

What if he was a failure?

 

“Do not let your heart be so troubled Hoya. This will be a pleasant experience, I assure you.”

 

“I know my king. I am not skeptical of you or Sungjong… more of myself.” Hoya admitted quietly.

 

Sunggyu nodded, pushing his bright red hair out of his eyes as they moved along. “Do you consider yourself to be a competent God?”

 

Hoya paused, considering the question before responding. “I… I think when it comes to my duties, I have been proficient. Before this point, I have been skilled and efficient when it comes to handling the responsibilities of war, and fair when answering the human’s prayers. I am pleased with my performance.”

 

“Then you consider yourself to be a success in everything you have challenged so far. So what makes you think that this will be any different?”

 

Hoya shrugged, having a hard time articulating it himself. “When I am fighting… I am confident. There’s no hesitation. I know what I need to do and I know exactly why I need to do it. With this… with love… I do not have any experience.”

 

“Love is much like war. It is full of passion, risk, and heartache. There are periods of peace, and there are rough patches of conflicts. But when you emerge on the other side of the struggle victorious… the feeling is truly indescribable. It is my belief that Gods are meant to love. If we did not understand the emotion, how could we empathize with the struggles of humans? How could be properly serve them if we did not have compassion in our hearts? I know that you have the capacity to love Hoya, probably more than most because of your selflessness. You are fair and just; you know how to listen and weigh your options. All of these traits will prove useful to you in the days to come. But love is deeper than learning a few tricks; it is instinctual. When you meet your other half, your heart and your body will know what to do. You will be a great lover, so calm your heart and ease your mind.”

 

“Thank you my king. Your blessing and words of wisdom continue to be my source of strength during my time of stress.” They stopped inside the entrance of a cave, the pitch black interior giving Hoya pause. Sunggyu looked him up and down, taking in his state of dress.

 

“The Frozen Place lives up to its name; you will be uncomfortable.”

 

“My body was built to withstand harsh conditions; it is of no concern.” Hoya straightened up, somewhat wanting to impress him. Sunggyu smirked at him, coming a few steps closer to hold his hand.

 

“When will you learn that when you are with your King, you will want for nothing?” He tightened his grip, his other hand rising to hover in front of Hoya’s face. With a snap of his fingers a flame appeared, lighting the dark passageway. “Your body has withstood my flames before, has it not?”

 

“Yes.” Hoya whispered, his eyes drawn to the flickering heat in front of him, the orange glow both mesmerizing and deadly.

 

“Then you should have nothing to fear, should you?”

 

“No, I do not.”

 

“Good answer.” Sunggyu smiled at him again, before sending the fire in his direction with a wave of his hand. The flames danced over Hoya’s body, from his head all the way down to his toes, heating him up but not hurting him in the slightest. “You no longer require me as your guide; your heart will know the way. The flames will offer you not only the ability to see in the dark, but protection from the cold temperatures. Sungjong will be expecting you, so do not keep him waiting.”

 

“I understand.” Sunggyu patted him on the back, moving to walk away before Hoya stopped him with a desperate call. “Wait!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I just- I wanted to say thank you, my King.”

 

Sunggyu’s smile grew bigger. “It always pleases me to help those in need. Run along now.” Hoya returned the gesture, before turning his attention back to the cave.

 

He heard the echoes of Sunggyu’s footsteps move away, until he was left alone in the silence. With purposeful steps he set out on his way, going further and further into the hollow of the mountain. His eyes noticed the smooth walls of rock but he did not linger to take in the scenery, anxious to get to his destination. He couldn’t be certain how long he walked for, or even where he was going, he only knew he was moving in the right direction.

 

Hoya couldn’t feel the temperature drop, but he could see the changes in his surroundings. Smooth brown stone turned into blinding white, ice encapsulating every surface. His footsteps started to leave a trail on the snow a few inches deep on the ground. It was a curious feeling, walking through the telltale signs of winter without so much as a shiver of cold passing through his body. Sunggyu’s magic was a force to be reckoned with.

 

The narrow tunnel began to open up to clearing, dangerously long icicles protruding from the ceiling haphazardly. The snow deepened, almost reaching his shins, but he continued to trudge through it. Up ahead there were what appeared to be some stairs, leading up to what he could only assume was Sungjong.

 

His hands fumbled along the walls, trying to steady his balance but the ice did not offer him any help with his grip. Instead he opened up his hand, using the wall to anchor himself as he walked up the incline. His muscles were aching with the effort but he continued to pull himself along, determined to see this journey through. When he finally reached the top he broke into a grin, proud of himself for making it all this way alone. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, trying to regain his breath before he faced the God of Fate. The snow was actually welcome now, softening the ground beneath him as he forced the air back into his lungs. He closed his eyes, mentally preparing for what was to come next, Sunggyu’s words echoing in his head.

 

_If your heart is not open to accepting the embrace of another, than this will be for naught._

 

“I will not disappoint you my King.” His resilience building, he stood to his feet. “I will not disappoint myself.”

 

“Good; it would have been an immense let down if you came all this way to see me and changed your mind at the last minute.”

 

Hoya whipped around at the sudden voice, his eyes widening as he took in the new addition to the space. Further into the room, resting on a bed artfully sculpted of ice was Sungjong himself. The God of Fate was something like he had never seen before; blue eyes as sharp as the ice surrounding them, gorgeous pink hair framing his face, giving him a boyish look, even though Hoya knew him to be centuries older than himself. His skin was ghostly pale but inherently charming; not a blemish in sight. He truly was a creature crafted from the unrelenting beauty of winter; his body covered in a loose fitting white gown, obviously unaffected by the cold surroundings. If anything he looked as if he were born to reside here, the domain worthy of his magnificence.

 

He immediately averted his eyes down, acknowledging the God’s higher position of power. Not many were given the right to lay their eyes upon his being, and only those directly given Sunggyu’s blessings were allowed to speak to Sungjong. As the God of Fate his worth was unparalleled in their realm, and Hoya showed him the respect he more than deserved.

 

“My mind will not waver once I have been given a task.” Hoya bowed deeply to him, resting on one knee. “I am honored to be in your presence; I can feel your power and I am humbled by your beauty, even at this distance.”

 

Sungjong smiled, his long bangs falling into his eyes as he regarded Hoya. “Many have told me that I would be better suited as the God of Beauty.”

 

“While you look the part, I am certain your talents with dealing with the Fates could not be paralleled by any other. It was in your destiny to guide our realm to prosperity, just as it is my own to meet you here now.”

 

“A wise and honest answer.” Sungjong stood up from his perch, walking down to meet Hoya. “I have been wondering how long it would take for you to find me. I have known of your troubles and I believe there will be a solution.” He gestured for Hoya to stand again, squinting his eyes before reaching for his hand. “But enough with the flames; I think you will find yourself partial to winter’s embrace.”

 

Sungjong blew across his hand, sending a sparkly white gust of wind over Hoya’s body. It felt like little droplets of snow falling on his skin, extinguishing the fire that had comforted him throughout his journey. But even without the flames he did not struggle, Sungjong’s magic soothing him.

 

“There; that’s much better. I have never been a big fan of fire… promise you will not tell Sunggyu?” Sungjong winked at him, making Hoya chuckle.

 

“I am sure that is a secret I can keep.”

 

“Happy to hear it. Let us not linger; you came here for a reason. How much do you know about the mirrors?” Sungjong questioned, not in a suspicious way, merely curious.

 

“Only the hearsay and what the King has told me. He said that it’s more like… reflections of reality? What could come to pass?”

 

“Exactly. Even if the two of us were to look into the same mirror, our interpretations of what we see could be very different. Ultimately it is up to you to decide how to decipher what the fates choose to present to you. There are thousands of mirrors in my collection; I can point you in the right direction but you must make the final choice.”

 

Hoya nodded, a grimace coming across his features. “I guess I should have known this was not going to be easy.”

 

“The things worth remembering never are. You must earn your happiness. Walk with me.” Sungjong ordered, leading the way further into his lair. It was truly exquisite; sculptures of different animals and plants were made completely out of ice, decorating the place with his unique flair and style. The snow was more tolerable the further they went into the frozen cave, making it easier to walk through the various twists and turns.

 

“Have you always lived in the Frozen Place?” Hoya asked curiously.

 

“Yes. I am not a big fan of the sun; I much prefer to entertain my guests here, on my own territory where I can control the temperature.” Sungjong smiled at him, skipping through the snow with practiced ease. Finally they came to a stop in front of two large blocks of ice fashioned into doors. “Before we enter, tell me in your own words what you wish to find inside.”

 

Hoya took a deep breath, closing his eyes and searching his heart for the right answer. “I… I wish to find the mirror that will show me the person who will cure my loneliness. Someone who will never tire of me, who will always be pleased to see me. I want someone whose company makes me forget time itself; makes me focus purely on them. I want to make someone feel just as happy as they make me. I want to meet my heart’s equal.”

 

Sungjong snapped his fingers and the doors slowly began to open. “Then follow me.” The room inside was almost blinding, various shades of white and silver lighting the area. Hoya was surprised by the atmosphere, he knew there would be many mirrors but the pure scale of it still managed to take his breath away. Some mirrors were broken, shards littered across the floor. Some were hundreds of feet tall, almost reaching the top of the cave. Others were the size of his body, some the size of his hand. Thousands of variations of sizes and shapes surrounded him, each as appealing as the next. Some mirrors made him want to stop and linger, but he put his trust in Sungjong, following him wordlessly as they moved through the maze.

 

After walking almost half a mile, a true testament to the grandeur of the room, Sungjong finally came to a stop. The mirrors in this section of the room where about the size of his upper body, in frames of various colors. Some of them were shaped in fluid circles, and others were formed in hard squares. Hoya looked to Sungjong for guidance, and he simply smiled. “This is as far as I will direct you. You can get closer, pick up a few if you like. When you’ve made your choice, only one, came back to me here. I cannot give you any more hints or answer any questions. You will not see what is hidden inside the mirror until you have made your final choice and I have opened your eyes to what is underneath. Anything you see in the mirrors as you look through them now is simply an illusion.”

 

“Alright. I will go now.” Hoya began to wander around the space, hoping that something would catch his eye to lead him in the right direction. But truthfully all the mirrors were captivating in their own way. He started to feel helpless, unsure of whether or not he would make the right decision. But his doubt vanished just as quickly as it came, when his mind reminded himself that he did not make it this far by accident. He had Sunggyu’s blessing, and he was one of the chosen few allowed to meet Sungjong and examine his treasures up close. It was no mistake that he had ended up here; for lack of better word, it was fate.

 

He closed his eyes, not wanting to be distracted by the opulence of his surroundings. He tried to focus on his inner desires, on the wish that had brought him here. His heart had guided him before when he was unsure of which way to go, and this would be no different. His body turned on instinct, angling a different direction than he had been looking before. He took blind steps forward, feeling his with heart instead of relying on his sight. He reached out and felt a burst of energy, his hand connecting with the smooth surface of glass. His eyes immediately flew open, and he knew he had found the right one.

 

The mirror was tiny compared to the others encircling it, almost hidden if one didn’t stop and look. It was about the size of his face, easily held within his hand. Hoya pulled it out confidently, holding it out in front of him. The reflective glass was a startling silver, reminding him of moonlight. The frame was somewhat delicate looking, not thick like the others but a thin winding piece of iron, reminiscent of a vine, the color a beautiful light purple.

 

Hoya walked back towards Sungjong, holding out his choice without hesitation. Sungjong smirked, taking it from his hands. “You have chosen well.” He waved his hand over the glass, the sparkling white snow that represented his magic falling across the mirror. He handed it back to Hoya, who bowed and accepted the gift with humility.

 

“Thank you, for all that you have done to help me. I will not forget what you have chosen to show me.” He looked down at the mirror, his gaze not straying an inch as he started to take in the image. He saw what appeared to be a garden, beautiful flowers from all colors of the rainbow growing around the still waters of a pond. It appeared to be real, almost as if he could reach out and touch the soft petals. His hand moved of its own accord, but instead of meeting glass, it started to move through the mirror. Hoya gasped and pulled back, looking at Sungjong with alarmed eyes, but the God of Fate only smiled.

 

“Surely you didn’t think I would be so cruel as to tease you with just an image? If you want to experience the love that you so desperately seek, you must search the garden for it. Trust the mirror, and it will led you to the place where you can meet your companion.”

 

Hoya nodded, gathering his wits before focusing on the mirror again. He set it on the ground, figuring it would easier to step into the portal. His body slowly started to disappear but he stayed calm, knowing he wherever he ended up, he would be safe. He looked back at Sungjong one last time, a smile on his lips. “Thank you. I hope to one day meet you again.” Sungjong nodded, echoing the sentiment.

 

And with his blessing, Hoya stepped into the mirror, falling into the hands of fate.

* * *

A/N: I really loved the idea of Sungjong being this sort of ethereal and beautiful ice prince! Did you guys like it too? And of course Hoya gets to do more than just look at his love through a mirror, next update he will finally get to meet his love! I bet you all know who it is :D  
Comment and tell me what you think of the update darlings! ♥ray


	4. the

 

For a moment Hoya felt disorientated, trying to gain his bearings as he acclimated to the new environment. He knew that after stepping through the mirror he had fallen and landed in the human world.

 

The flush green grass underneath him blanketed his landing, and he slowly stood up to gather his wits. Brushing off the stray blades of grass from his clothes, he finally set out to explore the garden. It was even more beautiful up close, the flowers bursting with color and the fragrance in the air sweet. He immediately felt calmed, knowing that his companion resided in such a peaceful place.

 

He could hear the muted sound of a waterfall cascading into the pond, so he set out in that direction. He wasn't sure where or how he was supposed to find his lover, but he figured that would be as good a place as any to start.

 

There was no distinct path on the ground, so he took care with his footsteps, mindful not to crush any flowers or plants with feet as he moved through the garden. It was obvious that someone had put a lot of time and effort into keeping the garden well tended, and it was always best to be respectful of other people’s hard work.

 

As he walked his mind tumbled over thoughts of what his companion would look like; he was almost certain it would be a man, someone strong enough to challenge him but delicate enough to settle his needs for domination. At his deepest core Hoya would always be a warrior, so the urge to battle would always be there. Hoya hoped that his instincts wouldn't hinder him with his partner, the last thing he would ever want was to hurt him. But Sunggyu had assured him that his past would only be a force of good, that he would be more than capable of pleasing his lover. Hoya anchored himself on that thought, doing his best to stay positive despite the many unknowns in his situation.

 

He couldn't ignore Sungjong’s influence either; the God of Fate had led him to the source in the Frozen Place and Hoya had instantly felt a connection with that particular mirror the moment he touched it. There was someone in this garden, someone who could change Hoya’s life, and he simply would not rest until he found him.

 

The garden wasn't very big so it didn't take long for him to locate the pond. He was lulled into a sense of tranquility; the fresh air and luscious scenery doing wonders for the tension he felt since he started this journey. But with one step forward, everything changed.

 

It was like his world stopped spinning all at once; every fiber of his being lit up with want, his heart racing in his chest at just the sight of him. Because up ahead, crouching near the pond was a boy, Hoya’s destiny, just within his reach.

 

The human had not noticed him yet, his mind focused on his work as he tended to the flowers near the water’s edge. His voice was as sweet as honey, humming a happy tune as he made his way around the plants. He was dressed in a short ivory garment, the color somehow managing to stay pure, not a single speck of dirt marring the white. It was fitting, the simple color seemingly enhancing the boy’s beauty. His shoulder length hair appeared to be spun from pure silver, favoring the moon. Even when he stood up he did not appear to be that tall, but his thin body was lined with hard muscles, surely from the work he did in the garden each day.

 

Hoya quickly bent down behind a bush, trying to hide himself from the boy’s eyes, if only for a moment. For some reason he felt compelled to simply watch the human, to gaze at the naturalness of his actions as he went through his routine, to get a glimpse of how he normally lived.

 

So Hoya watched the boy tend to his garden, his pale skin practically glowing in the moonlight. He wasn't as gorgeous as he expected, no he was _better_ ; so fragile and innocent like the pretty flowers that surrounded him. Hoya felt a longing grow deep inside of him that he had never felt before; an urge to claim this boy and make him his own. Before the night was over, he was determined to make the both of them feel love’s embrace.

 

He didn't want to startle the boy but he couldn't wait any longer to meet him; his resolve crumbling to pieces as the human unintentionally grew closer and closer to him as he performed his duties. He cleared his throat, standing to his full height to gain the other’s attention.

 

“Hello.”

 

The boy still jumped in shock at his greeting, but any fear melted away in seconds as his mouth bloomed into a smile. For the first time Hoya clearly saw his eyes, the hue a glowing purple, the same as the frame from his mirror. The realization sent a shiver down Hoya’s spine; now he truly knew he had found the right person. Being the subject of the human’s gaze made him feel hot, those uniquely purple eyes hypnotizing him even from a distance.

 

“Hi.” The boy set down his watering pot, stepping closer to Hoya. “I have not seen you in my garden before.”

 

“This is my first time visiting such a pristine place.” Hoya returned the smile, trying to appear as disarming as possible. It was true that he had shown up uninvited into the human’s personal space, and he wanted to put any worries to rest before they sprouted in the other’s mind. “It is your garden?”

 

“Yes. I was chosen when I was very young to tend to this place. I live here, spending my days and my nights taking care of this garden. It was chosen by the Gods long ago to be a sacred land, so the integrity must always be upheld. People come from far and wide to see my garden; it is considered to be a place of healing. Is that why you have come on this night, stranger?” The term was not used with a negative connotation, more like a statement of fact.

 

“I suppose that assessment would be accurate. My heart has been troubled as of late, and seeing such a place could be an ease to my burdens. These grounds are truly the most beautiful I have ever seen on this Earth; it is fitting that the same can be said of the garden’s caretaker. You are breathtaking.”

 

The boy blushed, his fingers playing with the silver rope that held his gown together in a slight show of nerves. “Thank you.” He said earnestly. “People are often distracted by the beauty of my garden, I do not often get compliments.”

 

“Then your visitors should start paying more attention; you are worthy of much more than pretty words of endearment.” Hoya paused, watching the boy’s hair blow softly with the breeze, his heart feeling hopeful. He wanted to make a good first impression, he wanted this human to feel that same spark of excitement that he felt growing in his heart. “Forgive my lack of manners, I have not introduced myself. I am called Hoya.”

 

The purple eyes immediately widened in size, the recognition apparent after hearing the name. He immediately fell to his knees, his head bowed in respect. “Your grace, I am sorry I did not realize. I am humbled by your presence, please accept my apologies. This is a place of peace, I did not mean any harm and I do not want any trouble-”

 

“Do not fear me.” Hoya cut off his nervous rambling, offering a hand to help him rise to his feet again. He held onto the human’s hand, bringing it to his heart. “Look into my eyes and believe me when I say I will not harm you. There is no need for violence in a beautiful place such as this. Please let go of your worries.”

 

“Yes, my Lord.” The boy smiled again, shyly looking up at him. “It was rude of me to jump to such a conclusion. I was nervous; even if this is a sacred place, a God has never personally visited my garden before.”

 

“After I tell those in my realm of its grandeur, I am sure I will not be the last. Tell me, what is the name of the man who takes care of such a lovely place?”

 

“I was born during a rainstorm on the full moon, so my mother named me Dongwoo. They say that's why my hair is silver, because I was blessed by the God of the Moon to be healthy and thrive despite being born earlier than planned.”

 

Hoya nodded in understanding, making a mental note to thank Jinyoung for his diligence. “And what about those eyes, Dongwoo? Did the God of Beauty grace you with that gift as well?”

 

Dongwoo blushed, looking away from Hoya. “I doubt that; there are many other humans in this world who are far more beautiful than me.”

 

“I must disagree with that; I have traveled far on this Earth and I have met many humans, but none have enchanted me as much as you.”

 

Dongwoo stepped back to bow, his long hair obscuring his pretty face. “I am honored to be in your good graces, my Lord.”

 

“It is of no trouble. Now, you were in the middle of something before I interrupted you. Can I help you finish your tasks?”

 

“Oh no.” Dongwoo shook his head. “I am thankful for the offer but I can handle the work on my own. Truthfully, I was just finishing up before you spoke to me. I tend to give the flowers an extra bit of water every now and then; the rain always takes care of the rest.”

 

“I see. Then what would you be doing if I were not here?”

 

“Well…” Dongwoo bit his lip cutely, thinking it over. “I have already eaten my dinner. But if you hungry then I can surely find something-”

 

“There is no need.” Hoya reassured him, the King’s feast leaving him full and satisfied, but internally he was pleased by Dongwoo’s tendency for kindness.

 

“Oh, okay. Well usually after I finish my last rounds of the garden I go for a swim. It helps to cleanse away the stress from toiling around the plants all day. It is harder work than it seems but I am happy to do it.”

 

“I can tell. You look… strong from your constant efforts.” He cast an appreciative glance over Dongwoo’s body, liking the pink flush that came across the human’s skin when he stared at him so openly. “The water looks welcoming; perhaps I could join you in your nightly swim?”

 

“Oh! Sure, that could be fun.” Dongwoo shuffled his feet, his mouth pressing into a thin line. He didn't make a move to start undressing or to get in the water, clearly unsettled.

 

Hoya stepped closer into his personal space, his forefinger pushing underneath Dongwoo’s chin to force him to make eye contact. “Do you not want me to?”

 

“I do!” Dongwoo answered, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. Hoya smirked, pleased at his response.

 

“Then why are you making that face?” Hoya brushed his thumb over Dongwoo’s cheek, lowering his voice. “Do I make you nervous Dongwoo?”

 

“Yes.” Dongwoo admitted, his silver lashes casting shadows across his cheeks when he closed his eyes. “Yes.” He repeated, licking his lips. “You… the way you look at me…”

 

“What about it?”

 

“You look at me like I am to be treasured… like I am special and beautiful and no one has ever looked at me that way before. I do not- I am not sure of the correct way to respond.”

 

“Well that depends.” Hoya started, his fingers still smoothing over Dongwoo’s soft cheeks. “How do you feel when you look at me?”

 

Dongwoo opened his eyes, purple staring into brown, holding Hoya’s gaze. “I feel… I feel warmer all over. Like I'm heating up from the inside out. My heart is already beating harder in my chest with a simple touch of your hand. I am afraid you will be my undoing.”

 

“I told you not to fear me.” Hoya chastised him with a smile. “Trust me to take care of you. And if your body feels warm, then a swim in the cool water is just what you need.” Hoya’s hand moved away from Dongwoo’s face, down his neck and his chest, a sharp intake of breath felt when his fingers settled on Dongwoo’s belt.

 

“My Lord…” The human’s voice trembled, his hands reaching out to hold onto Hoya’s forearms in an attempt to steady himself.

 

“You do not have to hide any part of yourself from me. Everything about you is perfect.” Hoya’s fingers pulled at the silver rope, the soft cloth of the white gown falling apart like water without anything to hold it together. Hoya moved his hands back to Dongwoo’s shoulders, knocking the gown off of his body with one final push. He stepped back, admiring Dongwoo’s naked form with unabashed eyes. He walked around him slowly in a circle, taking all of the human in, feeling every bit like the predator who was about to get his prize. “Every inch of you is beautiful.”

 

“Your grace, I-”

 

“Shhh.” Hoya soothed him, moving closer again run his fingers through his silky hair. “Do not fret. Your body is a natural thing; I look same the way you do underneath my own robes. There is no reason to feel embarrassed.”

 

Dongwoo nodded, smiling over his shoulder at him. “I… I am not embarrassed. I merely wanted to ask if I could do you the same favor?”

 

“You wish to help me undress?” Hoya asked, even though he already knew the answer. He turned the human around so they were facing each other again, so he could see the warmth in Dongwoo’s lilac eyes.

 

“Yes. If my Lord wishes it?”

 

“I do.” Hoya watched him with his dark eyes, temporarily letting the human take the lead. He was curious to see how he would act without prompting.

 

Dongwoo ran his fingers over his chest, feeling the hard armor that protected Hoya’s body from attack. “I should have known you were a God from the first moment I saw you.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“This is the finest armor I have ever seen. Fashioned from the purest gold, the same color as sunlight. It is heavy, I can tell by the thickness of the metal and the strength of its design, but you do not show any signs of discomfort while wearing it. You are no ordinary soldier.”

 

“No.” Hoya smiled, “I am not.”

 

“You do not carry your sword…” Dongwoo noticed, trailing off.

 

“I did not need it for this journey. But my weapons are never out of my reach. I can make them appear with something as simple as a thought.”

 

“So you are never truly unarmed.” Dongwoo shivered, his hands unfastening the holding on Hoya’s long cloak, the blood red contrasting brightly with the green grass as it fell to the ground. “At any moment you could kill me; without even breaking a sweat.” He realized, his eyes wide.

 

“I am the God of War. Killing is a reality of my nature.”

 

“You are powerful and deadly but… that is not all there is to you.” He unbuckled Hoya’s armor, letting the breastplate fall to the ground with one loud clank. "There is kindness in your heart, and tenderness in your touch. You promised to take care of me so I will not fear you.” With a few quick movements he cast aside Hoya’s garment, leaving him bare to his inspection.

 

Hoya grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. “The promise of my protection changes the course of history.”

 

“And surely you will change the course of mine as well.” Dongwoo was no fool; he knew that Hoya meant him no harm, but he also knew that he was standing in the presence of a God. The sheer force of power running through Hoya’s veins was something he could never comprehend.

 

“Come; let us enjoy each other’s company in the water.” Hoya held onto Dongwoo’s hand, guiding him into the shallows of the pond.

 

“It is not that deep, near the waterfall the level will rise to our chests.”

 

“Then we shall go further.” They moved toward the waterfall, and Hoya settled Dongwoo near the embankment. He placed his hands on the soft grass, effectively boxing the human in his arms. He picked up a flower from the bank, tucking the white lotus behind Dongwoo’s ear. The smile he got in return was well worth the gesture. “Is it refreshing?”

 

“Yes.” Dongwoo whispered, his eyes raking across Hoya’s body. Even though they were almost completely submerged the water did nothing to hide the God’s body. He could see clear through the water, the moonlight offering him more than enough clarity. “You have many scars.”

 

Hoya actually felt a quick flash of shame, worried that the human would find them ugly. His brown eyes clouded with doubt, something Dongwoo immediately picked up on.

 

“You assume that I find them to be unappealing…”

 

“Don’t you?” Hoya pressed, not quite sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

 

“On the contrary, I find them to be most intriguing. It is a testament to your ability to survive, to your... talents.” His fingers found the long gash on abdomen, a scar that stretched from his navel diagonally towards his pelvis. He traced it delicately, his finger moving across the hard cut muscles of the God’s torso. “Not many would be able to carry a mark like this and live to tell the tale.”

 

“So you are attracted to my power?” Hoya questioned, moving closer in the water.

 

Dongwoo licked his lips, his chest heaving as he fought to control his breath. “It would be a lie to say I am not… affected by your power. There is a certain level of thrill knowing that you are in control, that you could make me do whatever you want.”

 

“And what is it that you want from your God, Dongwoo?” Hoya’s eyes fell to Dongwoo’s full lips, his desire growing by the second.

 

“I think the better question would be what do you want to take from me?” Dongwoo retorted, his fingers tightening on Hoya’s shoulders.

 

“And if I want to take everything?” Hoya’s thumb caressed the curve of Dongwoo’s waist below the water, stirring up the butterflies in the human’s stomach.

 

“Then I shall freely give it to you my Lord.”

 

Hoya backed up Dongwoo further, pushing his back against the embankment as he pressed their bodies together. “Do you realize what you are offering me?” His other hand fell to Dongwoo's neck, feeling the blood rush through his body at his pulse point. He lightly squeezed down, gaining the human’s full attention. “Do you understand the extent of what I could do to you?”

 

“I do.” Dongwoo rasped out, his eyelids fluttering when he felt Hoya’s lips move across his neck, all the way up to whisper in his ear.

 

“Do you want to be my next conquest?” Hoya teased, his sharp teeth grazing across soft skin.

 

“Yes.”  He moaned out, his fingers catching in Hoya’s dark black hair.

 

“Say the words.” Hoya ordered, wanting to be completely sure but also wanting to hear the sound in Dongwoo’s voice when he finally submitted to him.

 

“I want to be your conquest.” He gasped when Hoya’s teeth bit down into his skin. “I- I want you to claim me for your own.” He managed to get out, holding Hoya in place as the God marked his skin.

 

“No one ever gets to touch you again. Not after I have laid with you.” Hoya said possessively, the mere thought of another human laying hands on Dongwoo making his blood boil.

 

“No one has touched me before, and I have no intentions of being with anyone after feeling you. I want to be yours; and yours only.”

 

That was all the motivation Hoya needed, the barely concealed passion he felt for the human since the moment he first laid eyes on him finally breaking free. He captured his lips in a bruising kiss, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist so he could rock their bodies together.

 

Dongwoo’s broken moans were like music to his ears, his soft lips and wicked tongue lighting a fire within him that could not be extinguished. Their mouths moved together in tandem, Hoya barely coming up for air before diving back in to taste Dongwoo’s sweetness.

 

The water spilled over the edge of the pond, their desperate actions disturbing the once calm clearing. Hoya had never needed something like this before, often thinking of himself as being able to resist such carnal desires. But now, as he kissed Dongwoo’s pink lips and moved his hands over his soft, pale skin, he couldn't imagine going another moment without this.

 

Dongwoo’s long wet hair fell into his eyes, his body arching as Hoya’s mouth pressed kisses into his sensitive neck. He could barely think, the one demanding thought in his mind urging him to pull Hoya closer and never let him go. He tightened his legs around the God’s torso, his pleasure spiking at the friction between them.

 

“You’re mine.” Hoya told him, leaving little love bites on his jawline before reclaiming his lips. “You are _mine_.”

 

“Show me.” Dongwoo begged, his grip failing him due to the slick water at Hoya’s back. “Show me what that means.”

 

Hoya grinned, biting down on Dongwoo’s bottom lip, breaking the kiss achingly slow as he stared into his hypnotic eyes. In one swift motion he grabbed behind Dongwoo’s back, holding his waist to lift him up with one arm. He confidently carried Dongwoo out of the water, a small display of strength that sent a shiver of anticipation through the human’s body.

 

They both knew that the night was young, and there was still so much left to discover about one another.

 

 

* * *

A/N: Finally Hoya gets to meet Dongwoo!   
There were definitely some sparks flying between the two of them,   
and it’s only going to get hotter from here! You guys know what’s coming next update ;D  
Comment and let me know your thoughts! ♥ray

 


	5. fairest

 

 

The moon was still hanging high in the sky, shining brightly down upon them as Hoya walked through the lush green grass, holding Dongwoo’s small frame easily in his arms. His feet moved blindly, his mouth occupied with Dongwoo’s as he kissed him frantically, the soft droplets of water on his skin starting to dry in the warm air.

 

Hoya grabbed his cloak with his free hand, spreading the soft red cloth on the ground to create a makeshift bed on the edge of the water. Even if the ground was soft the God wanted to take care of his companion so he could feel as comfortable as possible. Hoya laid the human down gently, a smile on his face at the somewhat desperate look in Dongwoo’s eyes when the kiss broke apart.

 

“You are so beautiful.” Hoya whispered, brushing the silver hair out of Dongwoo’s eyes to look at him properly. He stretched his body out next to him, resting his head on his fist so he could stare down at the beauty in front of him, his fingers softly brushing over the planes of Dongwoo’s face. “If duty did not exist, I would lay here and stare at you for hours.”

 

Dongwoo blushed, his purple eyes averting from Hoya’s gaze at the compliment. “I am nothing...” He rose his hand, cupping the God’s cheek. “Especially compared to someone like you.”

 

“I am not a God who was created to be admired.” Hoya told him honestly, his dark eyes watching Dongwoo as if he was his prey, looking every bit like the warrior he was.

 

“You are a God created to be feared.” Dongwoo admitted, but his lips still pulled into a grin. “And still... you treat me with tenderness; your touch marked with passion and your eyes filled with love. With merely a kiss you have managed to make me breathless; I do not know how I will manage to stay coherent on this night, when we are just getting started and there is still so much left to discover of one another.”

 

“Do not distress yourself over anything else Dongwoo; I told you to trust me to take care of you and I intend to keep my promise. I will go slow… I want to touch and feel and taste every inch of you, and I will take my time in fulfilling my desires. Before the end of this night, after I have had my way with you, you will know what it feels like to be _worshipped_.”

 

Dongwoo’s eyelids fluttered at the thought, his body rolling subconsciously into Hoya’s in a desperate attempt to get some kind of relief. He was aching, it had been far too long since he felt those lips on his body, and he wanted to lose himself in the God’s kisses once again. “Please… I- I need you.”

 

“You _need_ me?” Hoya put emphasis on the word, delighting in the way Dongwoo immediately nodded his head in agreement. “What your heart wants and what your body needs are two different things.”

 

“And yet with you, I require both equally.” Dongwoo wrapped his arms around Hoya’s shoulders, pulling their bodies closer together. “ _Please_. I have never desired anything as much as I have desired this. I cannot go on if I do not feel your embrace, your love…” Dongwoo tucked his head in Hoya’s neck, hugging his muscled frame. “Please.” He repeated, feeling no shame in begging.

 

“Then you shall have it.” Hoya pushed him back with his weight, encouraging him to spread out on his cloak. He paused for just a moment, taking in the sight of his bare body, his beautiful skin seeming even more pale compared to the rich red fabric, his silver hair reflecting the moonlight. His eyes were half lidded, just a hint of lilac peering up at Hoya as he waited for him to make his move. His hands still desperately reached out for him, his fingers catching on the planes of Hoya’s chest.

 

“Which way should I take you first? With my fingers? My lips?” Hoya teased, delighting in the heady moan that Dongwoo made. “Or perhaps my mouth? How about them all? The night is very young.”

 

Dongwoo shook his head wordlessly, arching his spine to try the chase the fleeting touch of Hoya’s hands. His pleas were silent but his bright eyes spoke volumes. He was willing to take Hoya in whatever way the God was willing to give himself.

 

“Spread your legs for me. No- wider. Don’t hide anything from my eyes.” Hoya chastised him softly, his pupils dilating as Dongwoo shifted apart his legs to make room for his strong body. The God traced his fingers down Dongwoo’s chest, across his defined abs but skirting around the place begging for his attention. His cock was large but not obnoxiously so, bobbing at his abdomen with a small pearly drop at the end just begging to be licked. Hoya gave into the urge, his tongue dragging from the base all the way to the top, swirling around the head to snatch up the leaking fluid before pulling away again.

 

Dongwoo groaned, his legs twitching at the attention and his eyes clenching closed as he tried to remember how to breathe. He was sure he was going to go insane on this night if one simple action had reduced him to such a mess. But his eyes flew open in shock when Hoya’s tongue found it’s true target.

 

“My Lord!” Dongwoo cried out, his legs trying to close on instinct but Hoya’s strong hands grasped onto his thighs, pressing them down into the ground to keep him spread open. Dongwoo’s fingers tightened on the red cloak, trying to keep himself from floating away as the pleasure became almost unbearable.

 

Hoya licked across his sensitive entrance relentlessly, his dark brown eyes looking up to take in the wrecked expression on the human’s face. He used only his tongue, quick little flicks that kept Dongwoo guessing and didn’t allow him to relax for even a moment. It was messy and intimate and absolutely perfect. The human’s cock had swelled even more, twitching almost pitifully as it begged for sympathy.

 

The God suddenly felt confident, knowing that he could make the other come just from this. He moved his hands from Dongwoo’s thighs down to his round cheeks, holding him open to taste him deeply. This time he used the pressure of his tongue to push inside, and the human screamed as his climax suddenly overtook him. Hoya smiled as he watched Dongwoo riding it out, all the stress and tension in his body melting away as he went boneless underneath him. Hoya curled his tongue once more, just to make Dongwoo shudder, before pulling his mouth away.

 

He ran his hands lightly across Dongwoo’s legs, up his sides to his face. “How are you feeling?”

 

Dongwoo barked out a laugh, a delirious smile on his face. “That was…”

 

“Good?”

 

“Better than good. You are amazing.” Dongwoo rolled his head to the side, peering through his long silver lashes at the God. “Please kiss me again.”

 

“I fully intend to.” Hoya rose up, balancing his elbows on either side of the human’s head as he lounged on top of him. He kissed him softly, rolling his hips down somewhat lazily as their lips moved together. His cock was as ready as ever, but he was coaxing Dongwoo back to hardness; slowly pulling his body back into interest with lusty kisses.

 

Before long he felt Dongwoo’s length start to fill out, clearly enjoying the feelings Hoya was stirring up inside of him. “Are you ready for more?” He asked huskily.

 

Dongwoo giggled, running his fingers through Hoya’s short black hair. “I do not think I will ever truly be ready, but I will never stop wanting you. I desire you more and more with each passing second, with every touch.”

 

Hoya bit his lip, his sharp canines pressing into the skin to create a savage smirk. “I love seeing you like this; so open, so willing to give yourself to me. Look into my eyes.” The bright purple orbs flickered up to meet his eyes, his lust and his affection shining through. Hoya held his gaze, reaching his arm to to grab both of their lengths. The friction made both of them gasp, but Hoya did not relax his grip. He started to stroke them together, a steady rhythm that was satisfying to them both.

 

The God did not want to overwhelm Dongwoo, especially when he was in such a sensitive state, so he kept the pace leisurely; focusing on the hypnotic look in the human’s eyes and the slight hitching in his breath when he flicked his wrist on the upstroke. His own pleasure was a constant pressure, trying to push its way to the forefront, but the need he felt to satisfy the human first made it easy to ignore it.

 

Before long Dongwoo was growing restless, his hips pressing forward to try and gain a bit more leverage. Hoya smiled, letting go of their lengths to bring his hand up to the human’s mouth. “Suck.” He demanded, pressing three of his fingers between those full pink lips.

 

The lilac eyes disappeared from view as Dongwoo’s eyelids closed, a soft hum vibrating around his fingers as he sucked the digits vigorously. Hoya brushed the pads of his fingers against Dongwoo’s tongue, bending down to press his own lips against the other’s slender neck. He worried the skin with his teeth, leaving his own pretty red mark before finally pulling away. His fingers slid out with a smooth pop, and he joined their lips together again.

 

The kiss lingered, Hoya doing his best to distract him with his lips as he moved his hand down towards the human’s entrance. He lightly brushed his finger across his opening, just teasing him, a soft welcome to the new sensation. Dongwoo took it beautifully, his spine arching into a bow when Hoya pressed one finger in.

 

Hoya watched Dongwoo’s face for his reactions, his haste making him want to move faster but his affection for the other man making him be patient. Thankfully Dongwoo seemed to be in a hurry, murmuring pleas for more and wrapping his arms around Hoya’s shoulders to try and pull him down closer.

 

The God shushed his pleas, stealing his lips for another kiss as he added a second finger. Dongwoo didn’t tense up, if anything he seemed to happy to have more pressure where he wanted it most. Hoya scissored the digits, doing his best to prepare him for what was to come. By the time the third slipped in Dongwoo could no longer focus on the kiss, just panting as his fingers dug into the muscles of Hoya’s back.

 

Hoya finally pulled his fingers away, rubbing his hand over his length in two quick strokes as he lined himself up. “Prepare yourself.” He warned, and Dongwoo nodded his head enthusiastically, his legs winding around the God’s waist as he slowly started to sink in.

 

It was only seconds but it felt like minutes, falling deeper and deeper into the human’s warmth, becoming so intimately connected to one another. Hoya had never felt anything close to this, had never experienced such exhilaration. In some strange way it was almost freeing, being this vulnerable, exposing himself to the human in such a way. All his life he had always felt the need to be on the defense, to keep his guard up. But now, lying in the grass with Dongwoo, listening to his cries of pleasure and feeling his intimate embrace, Hoya was sure he had never been a part of something so beautiful.

 

One of his hands fell to Dongwoo’s waist, pinning him down in place as he started to really thrust in. Dongwoo’s cries started to build in volume, little _oh oh oh’s_ that escaped his lips with each press of Hoya’s hips. The human threw his head back, his eyes falling shut in pleasure as he desperately tried to hold on.

 

Hoya was relentless, an energy within him allowing him to move faster and faster as he sought out their climax, He brushed against that sensitive spot deep within the human, knowing he had found it when Dongwoo’s nails started to bite into his skin. He zeroed in on his target, determined to keep going until Dongwoo fell apart once more.

 

He sat back on his heels, pulling Dongwoo into his lap as he continued to rock his hips back and forth, not missing a beat. He plastered their chests together, their bodies pressing close to become one complete being. He ran his hands up Dongwoo’s muscled back, anchoring on the human’s shoulders as his lips sought out the other’s once more.

 

Dongwoo’s tongue pushed into his mouth somewhat forcefully, his fingers gripping onto the black hair as he bounced on his lap. He was so overwhelmed by the pleasure, he could barely even remember how to think; he latched onto the physical sensations, did his best to match Hoya thrust for thrust even when his body was vibrating with need.

 

Hoya broke the kiss, his brown eyes catching purple, his teeth biting his lip as he crept closer and closer to their end. “Dongwoo… you are perfect. So perfect. Do you wish to come once more?”

 

“Y-yes.” Dongwoo managed to gasp out, his hands wrapping around Hoya’s neck as he rolled his hips down to take the God in deeper.

 

It did not take much longer after that, Hoya love drunk off of Dongwoo’s taste and the scent of his skin. His pale body was practically shimmering underneath the moonlight, little beads of sweat falling down the planes of his lovely face. He felt Dongwoo’s body completely tense, his mouth falling open with a scream as he finally broke.

 

Dongwoo’s orgasm crashed over him with the strength of an ocean wave, his vision blacking out as his whole body lit up with pleasure. He melted into Hoya’s embrace, unable to speak but desperate for the closeness. Hoya maneuvered him onto his back once more, his own hardness aching for release, but he stilled his hips as he waited for Dongwoo’s senses to return. He busied himself with leaving little kisses on Dongwoo’s face, and he nearly wept in relief when Dongwoo finally nodded for him to continue.

 

He surprised the other when he pulled out gently, a cute little cry of displeasure coming out of the smaller man’s mouth at the temporary disconnect. But Dongwoo’s worries were for nothing, Hoya pushing him to his side and sliding behind him to push their warm bodies together again.

 

Hoya used his hand to pull apart Dongwoo’s legs, pushing one to bend at the knee so he could press inside of his body once more. This time he could not manage to hold back any longer, his own need to climax feeling like a fierce animal fighting to escape its cage.

 

His hips moved frantically, no finesse behind his movements this time, just a simple desperation for more. Being inside Dongwoo was like being inside of a dream; everything was perfect and his senses felt heightened. The only reason he knew this moment was real was because his mind simply could not come up with such a beautiful creature on its own. Dongwoo was too pure, too perfect to have been created in his mind. He felt truly blessed, to be able to claim such a lovely person.

 

It did not take long, with Dongwoo’s pleas for him to join him in the higher sense of pleasure, to mark him with his seed. His teeth sank into the meat of the human’s shoulder, adding another love bite to his already colorful body as he fell over the edge. His orgasm sparked his body on fire, every single nerve ending firing at once as he spiraled out of control.

 

But eventually his mind came back to the present, Dongwoo’s soft hands lightly caressing his thigh as he waited for the God to regain his bearings.

 

“That was…” Hoya started, unable to come up with a phrase eloquent enough to describe his feelings. Luckily Dongwoo understood, a small giggle floating through the air as he nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Yes. I know.”

 

Hoya gently pulled out of Dongwoo’s body, leaving a light kiss on the human’s skin as he rolled him to his back so he could look at him properly. He smiled, moving the damp silver bangs out of Dongwoo’s eyes. “So pretty.” Dongwoo opened his mouth to protest but Hoya wasn’t having it, leaning down to kiss the rebuttal away. He pulled back with an amused grin, his eyes flickering over the wrecked state that he had left the human in. He looked absolutely debauched, naked with a sheen of sweat, the evidence of their lovemaking obvious in the starlight.

 

He stood up abruptly, picking up Dongwoo in his arms like he was as light as a feather. The human yelped, but it turned into laughter as Hoya started to walk them back to the pond.

 

“Cleaning me up so you could get me dirty all over again, my Lord?”

 

Hoya smirked, his chocolate eyes dancing with playfulness as he set him down in the water. “Yes… something like that.”

 

* * *

A/N: Lots of sexy times to make up for my lack of updates! But do not fear, my dear readers. I have finished writing this story! I will be posting the rest of the chapters over the next few weeks so I promise I won’t leave you hanging again! Thank you for being so patient, and always believing with me. Reading your lovely comments always inspires me to start writing again, so a special thanks to all of you that made it a point to leave me some encouragement over these past few months. I hope you enjoyed this update, and are anticipating what’s to come! ♥ray


	6. of

 

Hoya woke up slowly, his muscles feeling lax and loose as he shifted his position on the ground. He instinctively reached out for Dongwoo’s body, wanting to feel that addicting warmth pressed up against his skin once more, but his hand came up empty. He opened up his brown eyes, blinking away the last bit of sleep as he pulled himself up. He sat there confused for a moment, his head craning back and forth as he surveyed the area for his lover.

 

“Dongwoo?” He called out, a feeling of unease starting to creep across his skin. Surely the human was somewhere near, he must have woken up alone for a good reason. He rose to his feet, walking back and forth across the pond’s edge as he searched for the human. “Dongwoo?” He tried again, but there was no response.

 

He told himself to be reasonable; he was the one who had come into Dongwoo’s garden and interrupted his daily life. Perhaps Dongwoo had tasks he needed to attend to; he was the person responsible for keeping the garden beautiful and vibrant after all.

 

Hoya peered up at the sky, the bright yellow sun shining down on him almost accusingly. Yes, that must be it. He had slept well into the morning, and Dongwoo was merely busy tending to his garden. He resolved to find the boy, only wanting to distract him for a short moment, to kiss him hello and hold him close.

 

Flashes of the previous evening came back to him, his eyes closing fondly as he remembered the warmth of Dongwoo’s embrace, the intimacy of their coupling. His mouth pulled into a grin of its own volition, Hoya’s desire for his lover flaring up like a spark.

 

Well… maybe he fully intended to distract Dongwoo for a _long_ while.

 

Hoya set out to look for Dongwoo then, his footsteps quickened as his body burned with need for the smaller man. A part of him still couldn’t believe that he felt this strongly, that he fell for the human so quickly. But all it had taken was one look, one smile, one kiss and he was hooked. Hopelessly devoted to pleasing the human, to making him feel a pleasure that most beings only dreamed of.

 

He could envision it with such clarity; the surprised smile on Dongwoo’s face when Hoya found him, the healthy pink blush that would take over his skin when he saw just how pleased the God was to see him, his hesitant but determined touch as he returned any affection that Hoya showed him. Hoya simply couldn’t wait to get lost in Dongwoo again, to see the transition from uncertainty to confidence, to prove to the human the strength of his devotion to him.

 

His words from the previous night were not ones that he spoke lightly; he was sure that the emotion he felt was love. It wasn’t a question, it was simply a new fact of his life; just as surely as he knew that if he were in danger at this moment that he could call upon his sword and it would appear in his hand, he knew that Dongwoo was the part of his heart that had been missing. He had only been searching the garden for a few short minutes but his body ached with the demand to be near the human again. He wanted him so desperately that nothing else seemed important.

 

“Dongwoo! There is no need to hide from me love.” Hoya shouted playfully, sure that his beloved was near. “I will not steal much of your time… and I will help you tend to your garden, do not worry! I might be a distraction but I could also be part of your solution.” But with the ensuing silence, Hoya’s smile became a little less confident; Dongwoo’s lack of response at his jesting starting to truly worry him.

 

“My love, please answer me. I wish to see you; I have gone too many hours without gazing upon your beauty and I miss you.”

 

After so long his pleas turned into cries, a panic taking over his body as he called out for his lover. “Dongwoo! Please do not conceal yourself any longer! I need you. Please, do not do this. I told you not to fear me; there is no reason to hide. Please!”

 

His mind was spinning, he could not understand how they had fallen asleep together so happily only to be separated in the morning. “Please do not have regrets my love; I will protect you, I will cherish you. If you would just give me a chance. Please just let me see you once more.”

 

But his desires went unfulfilled; he searched and searched and searched, but he never even caught a glimpse of a silver strand of hair. The uneasiness that he felt when he woke returned in full force, his eyes watering at the prospect that the human had chosen to leave him.

 

“Dongwoo? Please show yourself!” He called out continuously, but his pleas were never answered. He sought out the human until the sun had disappeared from the sky, the glowing silver moon mocking him as he returned to the water’s edge. He stared at his red cloak on the grass, the color looking like the blood that was pouring from the shattered remains of his heart. The God sat down in the glass, feeling defeated and heartbroken. Where had he gone wrong? Why didn’t the human want to stay with him?

 

How could Dongwoo just… leave?

 

He redressed solemnly, putting his armor back on not only to protect his body, but his heart. He cast one more look at the pond, the sound of the waterfall no longer music to his ears, but a roaring crash that he wanted to forget. He fastened his cloak around his neck, accepting that this was the end of his journey.

 

Maybe this had all been a dream and dreams were only meant to last for one night. Dongwoo, a human so perfect, so alluring, and so enchanted by him could never be real. He was the God of War; he was a killer and he didn’t deserve something as pure as a chance at love.

  
He stepped forward, a crunching noise startling him. He lifted up his foot to see the broken petals of a lotus, no longer white and vibrant, but twisted and black. He laughed bitterly; the omen as clear as if it had been blood written on a wall.

 

Hoya was not meant to have good things, and his love could only bring about ruin. Just like the broken flower underneath his feet, he had taken a human so gorgeous and genuine, and wrecked him. Dongwoo had taken such pride in his garden, had lived there almost his entire life, and he had chosen to leave this sacred place simply to escape Hoya’s presence. The knowledge that he had driven Dongwoo out of the only safe place he had ever known hurt worse than any strike of a blade he had experienced.

 

He had stolen not only Dongwoo’s innocence, but his home.

 

Sunggyu had warned him that taking this journey would not guarantee his happiness. Sungjong had told him that the mirrors were reflections of realities, and even though this was not the truth he had sought out, it did not make it any less real.

 

He walked across the garden one last time, the scenery no longer pretty and inviting, but damning. He found the mirror, lying haphazardly across the ground where he had left it, beckoning him back to a life of loneliness that he was now sure he could never escape. But maybe, after all the lives he had taken, after all the hope he had stolen, this is what he truly deserved.

 

It was time to step back through the mirror, to commit himself to his duty, to try desperately to forget just how badly this rejection from the human hurt him. The reality was that his presence tainted the innocence of the garden, of Dongwoo, and that was something that he could never forgive himself for.

 

Perhaps the true destiny of the God of War was simply to destroy something beautiful.

 

* * *

A/N: Come on guys… don’t be mad!   
I know it’s a short update, but it wouldn’t be a fic by me if I didn’t manage to throw in some angst into the mix! But don’t worry too much; I’m sure you’ll get an explanation for Dongwoo’s actions soon… ♥ray


	7. them

 [](http://imgur.com/a/3M1qV)

Sunggyu laid down in his private chambers, his heart troubled as his thoughts tumbled over what to do about Hoya. It was no secret amongst his followers that he had a soft spot for the God of War, but Hoya’s behavior of late had been troubling to say the least. The king had watched as Hoya grew more and more involved with the human conflicts on Earth, lending his influence to skirmishes that could have easily been resolved without the God of War’s influence.

 

Too often he had seen Hoya return from the other realm, his body covered in new wounds and his sword dripping with blood. But what troubled him most was the emptiness in Hoya’s eyes, the warm honey color now dulled to a dark brown as he grew more desensitized to the carnage that he was surrounding himself with.

 

The king knew he needed to take action, he was just unsure of what the proper response would be.

 

“You are a cruel God.” A voice accused him, pulling him out of his musings.

 

“Hmm?” He turned over to face his lover, reaching out to tuck a stray piece of brown hair behind Woohyun’s ear.

 

“I said you are a cruel God.” Woohyun repeated, his full lips pulled into a teasing smile.

 

Sunggyu rested his arm around his partner’s waist. “Any particular reason why?”

 

“Because you are thinking of another man while lying in bed with me. I am deeply offended, especially since your head should be full of thoughts of me after the tryst we just had. Or am I that easy to forget?”

 

The king leaned across the bed to kiss him, a chuckle escaping his lips. “Nothing about you is forgettable. And you should know that I never think of any other man the way that I think about you. I apologize; I know you do not like it when my focus is on the kingdom when I should be focusing here on this moment with you.”

 

Woohyun scooted a bit closer, his voice a bit more serious. “I was merely teasing you earlier; you are my King and I understand that you bear a responsibility that you can never fully cast aside. Tell me, what troubles you my love?”

 

“Hoya returned earlier today from battle-”

 

“Again?” Woohyun asked surprised, letting out a heavy sigh. “That boy… he’s going to drive his brother crazy. I just barely calmed Sungyeol down after his last journey to Earth. I swear, it’s like he’s looking for fights to get involved in.”

 

“Then you understand my predicament. He’s becoming more heavily involved with Earth’s conflicts, he’s getting injured more than ever before and yet-”

 

“He doesn’t seek out your help?” Woohyun finished for him as Sunggyu shook his head.

 

“Never. And don’t misunderstand; he is not being cruel to the humans. It would never be in his nature to kill humans for sport. It is almost as if… he is seeking out a way to punish himself. To feel pain. Pushing his body to its limits when there is no real reason to do so. I just do not understand why. I allowed him to consult with Sungjong; he saw the mirrors of fate but ever since then, it is as if he is worse off than before. I made the decision for him to go to the Frozen Place and I was sure of myself then. But now…”

 

“You are worried you made the wrong decision?”

 

Sunggyu nodded silently. In front of the other gods he had to present himself as a pillar of strength and certainty, otherwise the others would question his judgements. He only allowed himself to be vulnerable with his lover, to show his weaknesses and share his fears with Woohyun whom he trusted above all others. There were so many moments when he was certain that he would be lost without Woohyun, his lover’s willingness to listen to his worries about the kingdom and offer him helpful insight crucial to his success as the ruler of all of the realms.

 

Woohyun took a few moments to think over the matter, his eyebrows pinching cutely as he pondered his response. Sunggyu did not resist the urge to lean over and kiss him again. His lover chastised him playfully, pushing him away so he would not get distracted.

 

“Do you desire my advice or my body?”

 

Sunggyu moved closer, his lips brushing against Woohyun’s ear teasingly. “Why must I choose only one when I long for both?”

 

Woohyun blushed, giving the king a slow kiss before reluctantly pulling away. “In this moment you must suffer. You were the one who decided to change pillow talk into therapy.”

 

“I suppose you are right my love. What counsel can you offer to your King?” Sunggyu asked curiously, lacing their fingers together. He smiled as Woohyun concentrated, his eyebrows pinching cutely as he pondered the situation.

 

“What did Hoya say when you asked him about how he was feeling?”

 

Sunggyu pecked him once more, just see the exasperated look on his lover’s face, before he decided to play nice and answer his questions.

 

“Initially after his journey he came to me and expressed his gratitude. He thanked me for allowing him to visit with Sungjong, and he said that the human he encountered was wonderful. But then he said that the human had chosen not to engage in a relationship with him. I just… I cannot comprehend that possibility. Why would the mirror guide him in the direction of someone that did not want him? Who would turn away his affections? Hoya is more than deserving; he has always been in my favor and I am sure that the Fates would not choose to punish him when he has committed no offense.”

 

Woohyun nodded thoughtfully. “I think… you are thinking of this from a God’s point of view. You are only looking at this from Hoya’s standpoint. He is beautiful, powerful, and special; how could a mere human say no to that?”

 

Sunggyu looked at him softly. “You know I have respect for the human race. Surely, you must understand that more than anyone else?”

 

“I know you care for me, I am simply pointing out that you have not considered the human’s feelings in all of this. I can say from experience that when a human encounters a God it is thrilling yes, but it is also terrifying. This boy probably had a particular idea of the way that he believed his life was supposed to be. And then this God shows up and makes him question everything. It is possible that the human was just as enchanted by Hoya, but upon further reflection he believed himself to be unworthy of being so highly favored by a God.”

 

“But how could he be unworthy if Hoya chose him?”

 

Woohyun chuckled. “My King, it took me _years_ to fully understand and accept that you had chosen me to be your lover. For a long time I thought maybe you would regret it or that you had made a mistake. There’s so many beautiful Gods _and_ humans out there… how could you be content with just me? Even though you had told me you felt love for me, I _still_ had to make the decision to accept your feelings as valid. Being born human, we are taught to believe that we are _lesser_ than Gods, because in a way, it is true. So when a God shows up and suddenly tells you that he not only sees you as an equal, but he loves you? It is not so easy to accept.”

 

The king nodded in understanding. “So you believe the problem is that the human might not think he is good enough to be Hoya’s partner?”

 

“I’m saying that it is a possibility. If this matter troubles you so, you should seek out the human. I am sure your course of action will be clearer after you speak with him. I know you do not often visit Earth, but-”

 

“Hoya’s wellbeing is very important to me. If visiting with this human can help him, then it is not a matter of if I should do so, but when.”

 

“There’s no time like the present.” Woohyun grabbed the back of Sunggyu’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. “Just promise me that when you come back, we will not leave this bed for hours and I can finally have you all to myself.”

 

Sunggyu smiled into the kiss, very much delighted with that prospect. He agreed to the promise, giving his love one last kiss before closing his eyes and concentrating his power. In mere seconds he had transported himself to Earth, his eyes taking in the busy surroundings. He felt a small flash of confusion; he knew from his talks with Sungjong that Hoya’s lover had lived in a garden, but he stood in the middle of a crowded town square. It was not a question of whether or not he was in the right place; his power meant that he could find anyone, anywhere with great accuracy.

 

His feet knew where to go and he easily moved throughout the crowd, leading further into the city. The humans could not see him unless he wanted them to, and for now he preferred to be able to simply observe. He smiled as he took in the sights; the human world was truly beautiful if one knew where to look. He was glad to see so many people happy; children laughing and playing in the streets as their families looked on lovingly. This town knew peace, and that was something to be cherished.

 

The redhead’s eyes were drawn to colorful painting adorning the windows of a small shop, and he instantly knew he had found the right place. He dropped his illusions, letting himself be seen as he walked into the wooden shack. There were canvasses on display, beautiful flowers and tranquil ponds, lovely scenes of nature to be treasured. There was an easel in the middle of the room, a light brown tarp hanging over it to conceal the painting. Sunggyu stepped closer, his fingers pinching the end of the cloth to lift up the cover. He caught a glimpse of a sharp jaw and bowed lips, the familiarity tugging on the corners of his brain when a voice suddenly broke out in the silence.

 

“Do not touch that! It is not for sale!” A smaller man shouted as he dashed forward, pulling the tarp back down to conceal the face of the man on the canvas. Sunggyu let go easily, turning to fully take the man in. Their eyes met and the human abruptly fell to the floor; the brilliance of his being undeniable to any mortal that he encountered.

 

“You are- oh my, I am so-” The human was clearly frantic, trying to pull his thoughts together after his unexpected arrival. “Please, please forgive me. I would have never raised my voice if I had known who you were. It is an honor, My Lord. I am humbled to be in the presence of our King.” His silver hair covered his face as he bowed deeply, his forehead practically touching the floor. Sunggyu chuckled, immediately knowing that he had found the man that he was looking for. He stretched out his arm, running his fingers through the soft silver strands before cupping the human’s cheek.

 

“Do not fear me Dongwoo; you are loyal to your king and it is my wish to have you look upon me.”

 

Dongwoo lifted up his head, his purple eyes wide and still somewhat frightened. “Your Grace-”

 

“Please stand. If anyone will apologize today it will be me. I am the one who showed up at your home uninvited. And to make matters worse, I did try to sneak a look at your painting without your permission. But that is of no matter; I am not here to discuss art.”

 

The purple eyes grew wet, the human’s voice heavy with sadness. “I knew that this day would come. Honestly, I am surprised it took so long for you to pass your judgement. I just- whatever punishment you see fit, I will accept it wholeheartedly. What I did was unforgivable and-”

 

“Dongwoo.” Sunggyu held up a hand to stop him, stepping closer to wipe a tear from the human’s cheek. “Tell your king, what troubles your heart so?”  
  
“Surely you know what I have done. The ruin I have brought with my foolish and selfish actions. I never thought- I did not think that I was capable of such destruction and yet-”

 

“Shh, shh.” Sunggyu soothed him, bringing him into a hug as the human broke down into tears. He patted the smaller man’s back, trying to calm him down. “Your king can not help you if you do not tell me what troubles you so.”

 

“I- I broke the rules. I was so selfish... I touched someone that I was not supposed to and my garden paid the price.”

 

“In what way?” Sunggyu encouraged the human, a soft smile on his face. “Tell me what happened after you met with Hoya.”

 

“He was- my Lord, I… I did not know that I could feel the way that he made me feel. It was as if I was not alive until he touched me, and now that he has gone I am surely dying a slow death without feeling his embrace. But I do not- I can not be with him. My touch…” Dongwoo looked at his hands, shaking his head with disdain. “I have been cursed.”

 

“Cursed? Surely a human as lovely and kind as you has not been cursed.”

 

“I should have known not to touch what I do not deserve; he was a God and he was so beautiful and he wanted me. Out of all the people he had encountered, he chose _me_. And I felt so lucky, so blessed. He gave me a night of passion that I will never forget, but it was not meant to last. When I woke that morning I was so happy. He was still asleep but he looked so angelic, so perfect. I didn’t want to wake him so I went to tend to my garden while he rested. But everything I touched… just _died_. The flowers withered away, the leaves dried up to nothing.”

 

Dongwoo took a moment to compose himself before starting again. “After I realized what was happening, I was terrified to touch anything and I knew that I could never be with him again. I betrayed my promise to look after the garden, and I was intimate with a God who I never should have looked at, let alone laid with. I was selfish and cruel and I knew that the Gods would punish me for my indiscretions. I wanted to speak to him again, to see his smile, to feel his aura but… I knew I could not. I could not risk hurting him.”

 

“Dongwoo…”

 

“I knew I could no longer live in the garden so I came here to town. I’ve been selling my art to get by but I always knew this would be temporary. I desecrated a holy place and I must be held accountable. All those years ago, when I was born the Gods saved my life for a purpose, and I turned my back on them to seduce one of their own. Please… all I ask is that you do not hold him accountable for my actions. If there is any burden to bear, I will take it all. I was only with him for one night but in my heart, I know that I love him. It is wrong for me to want him but I cannot help it. I long for him, I think about him, and I pray for him. Every single night. I am a human who tasted the forbidden fruit of a God. I am the one who covets something I cannot have; I am sure that he continues to serve you devotedly so I beg you, my King… punish me and me alone.”

 

Sunggyu smiled, truly surprised by the level of conviction in the human’s voice. Dongwoo was scared of him, yes, but he was also willing to fight for Hoya. To try and save him… little did he know that his worries were for nothing, but Sunggyu would see to it to set him straight.

 

“Dongwoo, you are a honest man. Your heart truly belongs to Hoya?”

 

“Yes. I gave him my heart and my body that night. And the only regret I have is that I might bring him down in my ruin.” He walked over to the easel, pulling off the sheet to reveal a likeness of Hoya’s face drawn in vivid shades. “I draw him every day but… I can never seem to get it right.”

 

He looked over the painting, his mouth fixed in a frown as he pondered his work. “His eyes were so much more vibrant… his mouth more alluring. Sometimes I feel like I’m forgetting how truly stunning he was, and no matter how hard I try, I could never adequately recreate his beauty.” He smiled bitterly at the painting, this finger lightly tracing along the lines of Hoya’s jaw. “Maybe this is a part of my punishment too? Not being able to see him properly, even in my own imagination? So that no matter how badly I long to see him, he can not even visit me in my dreams.”

 

“You are not cursed Dongwoo.” Sunggyu said firmly, moving over to stand by his side. “Look into my eyes and know that I would not deceive you.” The God could see the war going on inside Dongwoo’s head; the part of him that believed he was damned warring with the side that wished he could be saved.

 

“But the garden-”

 

“Is a holy place, as you said. Most caretakers of such places devote their entire selves to the garden. They are untouched and pure; virginal. Which…” He trailed off purposely.

 

Dongwoo finished the thought for him. “I am no longer. That is why the flowers died when I touched them?”

 

“Yes. It is not a curse; simply a way of showing that your heart no longer belongs to the garden. When this happens the Gods choose a new human to take over and the process repeats. Humans are not immortal; surely you knew that you could not take care of the garden forever?”

 

“I… I guess I had not thought about it. It was all I had ever known. I never really imagined another path. It was my destiny to look after that place, but now… what am I to do? I have failed the task that the Gods have given me. I have turned my back on my fate.”

 

Sunggyu chuckled to himself. “Are you sure? What if your fate was to meet Hoya that day? What if you were meant for somewhere greater than that place?”

 

Dongwoo blinked at him, shrugging his shoulders. “But… why me? There must be someone better.”

 

“Do you think you are the only one suffering? The only one who feels lonely? Hoya longs for you just as much as you long for him. He has not been the same since the day he met you.”

 

“Then that means that my actions are even more condemnable. I left him alone that day… I thought it would cause him pain and you have confirmed my worst fears.”

 

“Dongwoo, do not blame yourself. I came to this realm today not to seek you out for punishment, but for answers. I feared that you did not care for Hoya the way he so clearly cares for you. Now I see that my fears were for nothing; you return Hoya’s feelings and that knowledge pleases your king.”

 

Sunggyu looked into the purple eyes, his warmth and his affection clearly felt through the soft touch on Dongwoo’s shoulder. “I am here to offer you something that I have only offered once before. If you accept, you will have to leave all of your friends, your family behind. You will never be able to return to this place. But if you say yes, you will get to see Hoya.”

 

“I can see him once more?” Dongwoo asked hopefully, a hint of a smile starting to form on his face.

 

“I am not tempting you with a temporary solution; I am offering you forever.”

 

Dongwoo’s eyes widened comically. “Are you- seriously… me? Going…” He looked up meaningfully and Sunggyu laughed.

 

“It is a beautiful place filled with lovely beings. I am sure that you can make a new home where you will be happy with the man that you were fated to love.”

 

“Yes, yes of course I accept.” Dongwoo shook his head enthusiastically, his eyes shining this time with overjoyed tears. He returned Sunggyu’s smile, his voice vibrating with his excitement.

 

“How could I possibly say no to fate?”

* * *

  
A/N: I told you guys not to worry! There was hope all along, and Dongwoo still wants Hoya more than ever! Next chapter will be the conclusion wrapping everything up. I hope you enjoyed getting to see some more character point of views (and yes I slipped in some woogyu I couldn’t help it) so let me know what you think! ♥ray


	8. all?

 

 

Dongwoo still could not believe that this was his reality. Before he had thought that his garden was the most beautiful place he had ever seen, but now he knew that was not true. The realm of the Gods was beyond magnificent; the opulence and grandeur displayed prominently in the architecture and scenery, a true testament to its otherworldliness. It seemed surreal for him to be here, surrounded by such luxury.

 

But he was not going to question the King’s judgement; before he had been so sure that the Gods hated him, that he was cursed and wicked. But now he knew that he was misinformed and naive. The ruler of everything had not only pardoned his actions, but allowed him to rise up to the next realm. It was strange to know that he was immortal and his body would never age. He was beyond thankful to the king, for allowing him to enjoy such a precious gift.

 

He was waiting in Hoya’s chambers alone, the king assuring him that the other man would return shortly. Dongwoo was not exactly sure what to expect; he felt extremely guilty for leaving without saying goodbye, but he also felt extremely excited to have the chance to see Hoya again. He had been dreaming about his lover; drawing him for hours on end and wishing that they could be together again.

 

And now, he finally had his chance.

 

The anxiety pooled in the pit of his stomach, every minute that passed by feeling like an hour. Sunggyu had warned him that his sense of time would feel different now that he was ageless, but this truly felt like torture. Now that he knew that he could be with his beloved again, he simply could not think of doing anything else. He had no desire to explore the palaces, no thoughts of quenching his thirsts with the finest wines or tastiest foods. All his mind could focus on was Hoya; his beautiful lover, his one and only.

 

He would convince Hoya to forgive him; he would do anything to make sure the God believed that his intentions were pure that night. He could not bear the thought of Hoya rejecting him, having to live without him for eternity.

 

But Sunggyu had promised him that everything would be alright. _Once he sees you now, your past will not matter._

 

Dongwoo could only have faith in the King’s words, and do his duty to wait. But time was truly his enemy, and before long he grew far too restless. He moved from the spacious bed, his fingers searching for the only things that had calmed him when his longing for the God of War became too much.

 

The King was far too generous; making sure to provide Dongwoo with various materials to create his art. An ornate iron easel was set up by the window, looping purple vines on the frame making Dongwoo feel like it was a physical part of him, for reasons he could not understand.

 

He stretched a blank white canvas across it, calling up the picture of his lover’s face in his mind that he saw every time he closed his eyes. He glanced over his options; beautiful acrylic paints and soft watercolors making him linger for a moment. But ultimately his hand found the charcoal, his fingers wrapping around hard gray material to begin sketching out the sharp lines of his lover’s face.

 

Dongwoo lost himself in the drawing, the only sounds in the room the constant scratch of the charcoal across the parchment as the image came to life. He did not grow tired; the action somewhat therapeutic as he saw more and more details of Hoya’s face take shape. He was so enthralled that he did not notice the light footsteps enter the room, the sharp intake of breath.

 

Hoya blinked, not sure if his eyes were playing a trick on him or if his injuries from the battle were so severe to make him start imagining things. But his wounds were nothing but mere scrapes in the grand scheme of things, and he was sure that his mind could not conjure up such a pure sight.

 

To see Dongwoo _here_ , in the God’s realm, in _his_ realm… looking like he belonged there was… indescribable. Hoya was not even aware that he was an artist but as he watched him work, he could not deny the pure talent that was hidden within the tiny body. The way Dongwoo’s curved into a grin as he sketched, the confidence of his strokes across the paper, the way the light from the window reflected over his body, casting shadows across his smooth skin.

 

The God was mesmerized; after not seeing him for so long, he wondered if his memories had been colored by fantasies or wishes for things that could not be. But seeing him now, smiling and so clearly happy, Hoya knew that his recollection of Dongwoo had been crystal clear. The man was simply the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

 

He tried to be patient but he could not bear it any longer; he had to make his presence known. “Dongwoo.” He spoke the name as if it were a prayer, and the other’s startled gasp was pure and honest. He dropped the charcoal in his surprise, the object rolling across the marble floor to be temporarily forgotten.

 

Their eyes met from across the room, and a smile of disbelief came across the God’s face. “My love… is it really you?”

 

“Yes. I am here. I am so sorry-”

 

“Shh.” Hoya immediately shushed him, crossing the space of his chambers in a few quick steps. He wrapped his arm around the man’s small frame, his hand softly cupping the younger’s cheek as he drank in the sight of him. His eyes flickered over his face, committing every single detail to memory. “Let us not waste time on apologies; especially when I thought my eyes would never be blessed enough to look upon you again.”

 

Dongwoo’s eyes closed at the compliment and he leaned into the God’s touch. “Just know that I love you. I have loved you from the moment we met and I do not have any intentions of living without you any longer. I promised to be yours that night and now I will spend the rest of eternity proving to you that I meant it.”

 

“Eternity?” Hoya gasped, his heart daring to hope for something he could only wish for in his wildest dreams. “You have ascended?” Even as he asked the question, he already knew the answer. Dongwoo was beautiful before but now he seemed to _shine_ ; that essence of a God’s touch present in his aura.

 

“I will admit; when the King paid me a visit I was sure that he was coming to deliver a fatal punishment for hurting you. But instead he… listened to me and he felt my love for you. He believed me when I told him how much I ached for you, how empty my life was without you in it. And he told me that it was the same for you.”

 

“It is true. Not a day went by that I did not think of you and wish for your companionship. I fell for you that day; I care for you in a way that I have never cared for any other. You are my true love Dongwoo.”

 

“And you are mine. It was the King’s wish for us to be together and so he granted me immortality. He said it was an honor he very seldom gave away. And I promise that I will cherish it, by staying by your side, being faithful to you and this wonderful kingdom. Tell me how I can serve you my Lord.”

 

“Kiss me… and I am sure that time will take care of the rest.”

 

Dongwoo’s lips parted with anticipation, and he let himself be pulled into the kiss. It was somewhat frantic, the desperation felt on both ends coloring the taste of it. Suddenly here in this moment, nothing felt more important than feeling each other, relearning all the ways that they could create pleasure between them.

 

Hoya’s fingers tangled in silver hair, pulling Dongwoo’s head back to mouth at his neck greedily. The artist’s moans were like music to his ears, steadily growing louder but seeming to never cease. He pressed their bodies together, trying to feel every inch of skin that the other had to offer. His hands held onto Dongwoo like lifelines, his fingers gripping with strength as he tried to weather this lustful storm.

 

Dongwoo pulled out of his grip to bring their lips together again, hungry for his kisses. But a very small part of himself was holding back, unable to unabashedly give into the sensual aura surrounding them. The God felt it, and he broke off the kiss with a small frown.

 

“Am I too rough? I am sorry, my want for you makes me careless. I will be gentle, I swear it.” Hoya promised, his hands loosening on Dongwoo’s hips apologetically.

 

Dongwoo shook his head harshly, his long silver bangs obscuring his eyes for a moment as he stared at the floor guiltily. “My Lord… there is no way that you could touch me that I would ever dislike. The fault is not yours; it is mine. I am… _ecstatic_ to be here with you but… a part of me cannot understand how you welcome my return without any reservations. You say I should not apologize but I cannot continue without expressing my regrets.”

 

“Dongwoo…”

 

“Please. Let me do this. Not only for you but… for me.” Dongwoo pleaded and the God nodded, raising a hand to push the hair out of Dongwoo’s eyes so he could see him clearly.

 

“Say what you wish. I am listening.”

 

Dongwoo licked his lips, lacing his fingers with the God’s as he started to speak. “That night when I met you was truly magical. You made me feel things I did not know I was capable of. But that morning… I did not leave because of you.”

 

“You did not? I assumed you regretted lying with me, I have taken so many lives of your kind, I have done such cruel things-”

 

“No! You are not cruel. I never regretted choosing you. You might be the God of War but you are also the owner of my heart. Your hands hold your weapons but they also hold _me_. You give me such pleasure, such joy… I could not wish for a better companion. I _love_ you. I did then and I do now.”

 

Hoya was touched by his words, his eyes closing as he dared to ask the question. “Then why did you leave me?”

 

Dongwoo sighed heavily. “Because I was silly. I jumped to the wrong conclusions. The garden rejected my touch, the flowers wilted under my care-”

 

“The black lotus.” Hoya said in understanding, the memory of the broken petals fresh in his mind.

 

“Yes. I had taken care of the garden my entire life, and to suddenly be considered a parasite… I did not know how to handle it. And before you ask, I did not think for a second that it was your fault. I thought the Gods had cursed me for lying with you, I thought they had deemed me unworthy of your affections. So I left. I realize now that I should have stayed, that I should have asked more questions but I did not. And for that, I am more sorry than you could ever know. I know we both struggled during our time apart, and that was because of my hasty retreat. But the King explained some things to me, and he decided that I could come here to be with you.”

 

“And I am grateful. I was sure that you were a dream when my eyes first landed on you in this room. But you are real and you are mine. We both made mistakes; but now, it truly does not matter. We can be together and that is something that we should celebrate; that we should cherish. Any hurt that you may have caused me will be healed by your mere presence here in my realm.”

 

“I longed for you so. I drew you every day, wishing that I could see you again.”

 

“Then look upon me, my love. But do not tease me by only giving me your eyes. I want your hands, your lips, your body.” Hoya said huskily, his hands raising to cup Dongwoo’s face. “But more than anything, I want your heart.”

  
“You already have it. You had it since that first kiss, in the cool water of the pool underneath the moonlight. I belong to you my Lord, so stake your claim. Here and now, make me yours again. So that any God I might encounter will know that I am _yours_.”

 

Hoya growled somewhat possessively, the thought of Dongwoo encountering the other Gods in the realm never entering his mind until this moment. Dongwoo was so gorgeous, so hypnotizing, of course the others would desire him. “They will _never_ have you. Only me. _Forever_.”

 

“Yes.” Dongwoo moaned, his lust for the God skyrocketing when Hoya ripped the tunic from his body. “ _Yes_.”

 

“I cannot wait any longer. I must have you.”

 

“Then take me.” Dongwoo encouraged, landing with a soft bounce as Hoya tossed him onto his bed. The God reached up to start removing his armor but a firm grip stopped him. Dongwoo looked into his eyes, letting every ounce of desire he felt for the God show in his eyes. “Do not remove it; I know who I am lying with.”

 

And that was true; standing at the edge of the bed, with his blood red cloak and golden armor, Hoya was not the God of War, but the God of his dreams. He crawled over Dongwoo’s body, moving closer as if he were stalking his prey. He kissed Dongwoo with a ferocity that made the smaller man’s toes curl, and his legs spread wider on instinct.

 

“This is what you desire?” Hoya grunted into his ear, rolling his hips forward to let him feel his hardness. He moistened his fingers, reaching down to Dongwoo’s intimate place.

 

“Yes, yes. Please.” Dongwoo was not above begging, especially when Hoya was stretching him so tortuously; dragging it out just to drive him crazily. He looked so strong, so magnificent looming above him; dangling Dongwoo’s climax just beyond his reach. Dongwoo was not sure he would be able to survive another moment of this, and yet he never wanted it to end.

 

And the knowledge that it would never have to... that he was immortal and he would have the rest of eternity to lie back in Hoya’s bed and let the God conquer his body and fuel his pleasure… well that thought was enough to make him come with the God’s name shouted from his lips.

 

Being able to be with the God who owned his heart, to feel his touch and return his intimate embrace… this was true ecstasy.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Hoya walked down the familiar path to the King’s palace, a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He felt more alive than he had ever felt before; even more so than when he narrowly escaped the clutches of death during battle. The feeling of being in love and being loved in return was something so humbling and real that he felt intoxicated by it. And there were some Gods that he definitely needed to give thanks to.

 

When he arrived in the throne room he was happy to see his King was not alone. Sungjong sat next to the King’s side on an ice chair that Hoya was sure that he had fashioned himself, a glass of wine in his hand and a playful look in his eye.

 

“Oh look; your favorite God has come to pay his respects.” Sungjong teased, taking a sip from his cup with a giggle.

 

“Hoya, please join us for a drink.” Sunggyu welcomed him, and some of his attendants swiftly pulled up a chair and handed him a glass.

 

“Thank you my Lords. It is a pleasure to see you both.” Hoya said warmly, raising his glass in greeting.

 

“It’s about time you sorted yourself out; for a moment even I was not sure of how your journey would end but it seems that the Fates have been kind to you.” Sungjong said dreamily, lounging across his ice block with a level of comfort that only he could possess. He pushed his pink hair out of his eyes and beckoned forth one of the servants to refill his drink.

 

“The King has chosen to ascend your beloved. Even I must admit that I was surprised by that one. That is an honor that you have only given your own lover, my King. I knew that Hoya was your favorite but… a gesture that big will not go unnoticed. Hoya, with favor from the King that strong you better watch out; the other Gods might start getting jealous. One can only stay on top for so long before the others start vying for your position.”

 

Sunggyu chuckled, a fireball appearing in his hand. The flames wove in between his fingers as he spoke. “Let them try. We all know what happens when things I care about are threatened.”

 

“So morbid.” Sungjong shrugged his shoulders. “But I should not expect anything else when I am keeping company with the God of War and Flames over here.”

 

“I resent that nickname.” Sunggyu drawled, but there was only affection in his eyes.

 

“I can not help it if it is true. Maybe you should start embracing winter’s touch and I will go a bit easier on you.”

 

“Never. Fire will always melt the ice. Don’t you agree Hoya?”

 

Hoya laughed a bit nervously, choosing to take a long sip from his drink instead of getting in the middle of a century long quarrel between two of the most powerful Gods in the realm. Sungjong saw straight through him, winking in his direction.

 

“Not going to pick a side… you are smarter than you look Hoya. With such wit, it is no wonder you manage to survive all those battles.”

 

“Thanks? I think?”

 

Sunggyu whisked the fireball away with a flick of his wrist, before reaching out to Hoya with a warm hand. “Sungjong likes to tease and speak in riddles. He thinks it makes him more interesting.”

 

“It does!” Sungjong pouted, before standing up from his chair and finishing off his wine with a dramatic flair. “Now I have much to attend to, so I can not hang around all day.”

 

“It was wonderful to see you, even if it was just for a short moment.” Hoya stood up to bow, but Sungjong waved him off.

 

“Save the formalities for the King. He adores that kind of thing.”

 

“Wonderful spending time with you my friend.” Sunggyu stated somewhat sarcastically, but he still rose to give the pink haired man a hug.

 

“Likewise. But I feel like I am forgetting something…” Sungjong looked at his previous seat and snapped his fingers, making the ice disappear. He turned to leave, taking a few steps before coming right back around.

 

“Must you always be so dramatic?” Sunggyu joked, but the God of Fate just rolled his eyes.

 

“It is not my fault if I did not remember my intentions for a moment. Hoya; I nearly forgot to give you your present.”

 

“A present? For me?” Hoya asked disbelievingly.

 

“Well yes; the King is not the only one who is capable of giving you gifts.”

 

Hoya couldn’t help but laugh along with the two of them. There were rumors that Sunggyu and Sungjong were brothers, fire and ice, two sides of the same coin. And as he saw them interact he could not help but be reminded of his own exchanges with his brother, Sungyeol. Playful teasing and half hearted scathing remarks, but a fierce devotion and sworn loyalty to protect each other no matter what. He knew that underneath their words there was an unquestioned respect and deep affection between the two Gods. He felt it was a gift in itself to be able to watch two such powerful beings interact like this; for what felt like the thousandth time he felt blessed for his favored position in this world.

 

“I will do my best to humbly receive whatever gift you wish to give me.” Hoya bowed again, not entirely sure what to expect. But his eyes light up when he saw the familiar purple mirror, the shining glass as luminous as ever. “Can it be?”

 

“I do not think the Fates will mind too much if you keep it in your personal possession. I know that your lover is now in our realm but… your duties require you to go to Earth often to settle disputes. Although something tells me that your companion will keep you more than busy for awhile.” Hoya blushed at his insinuation, nodding wordlessly to acknowledge the truth in the God’s words. Sungjong walked closer to him, handing over the delicate object. “You may take it with you as you travel; the mirror will not break, the bond between the two of you is too strong for that. If you can not be by his side but you wish to see him, than you may look upon the mirror and you will see your true love.”

 

Hoya was surprised when he saw a drop of water appear on the reflective glass; it took a moment for him to realize that it was his own tears. “Thank you. You have… shown me something that I thought I was never meant to have. You guided me to finding the other part of myself. With him my heart is now complete and if you had not shown me on the right path that day, I would have never known him. And now, because of your gift, I can always carry him with me. Thank you.”

 

Sungjong wiped away the God’s tears, a smile on his face on he comforted him. “You have been given this gift because you deserve it; you are loyal and good. So on those days when you struggle to accept that truth, remember my words. It is true that you are capable of destruction but you are also capable of so much more. That day you told me that you sought love and now you have found it. Hold onto it for the rest of your days.”

 

“I will. I promise.”

 

“Good.” Sungjong wrapped his arms around him, giving him a hug. “Now I really must go; your King keeps it much too warm for my liking in here. But please, bring your lover to the Frozen Place sometime. It would be lovely to meet the being that has made you so happy.”

 

Hoya agreed, and Sungjong bid his goodbyes one last time before leaving him alone with his King. He glanced at the mirror again, the smooth silvery glass calming him now that he knew what was hidden within. Despite feeling the slight chill of the mirror as he pressed it to his chest, he was warmer than ever.

 

“So is there a particular reason you travelled all this way to see me today? Or were you really looking for Sungjong?”

 

Hoya shook his head. “Seeing him was a nice surprise, but I came here to talk to you.”

 

“Then speak your mind freely.” They turned to face each other, and Hoya struggled with where to start..

 

“I just… I wanted to say… thank you. I know that it sounds trivial to say those words and I wish I could come up with something better but… thanks are the sentiment I truly wish to express to you. I have always been better with actions than words; I am no poet. But… I hope you can feel the sincerity in my heart when I speak these words to you. Serving with you as my King has been a joy. You are just and you are kind; there is no other that I would rather answer to.” He dropped to one knee, his hand over his heart to show his allegiance to his ruler.

 

Sunggyu smiled, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “Hoya… I have always seen something special inside of you. I know the cost of fighting, and the price you pay is heavy. But you have never wavered in your loyalty, you have always done your duty without any complaints. You have given me centuries of your service, and it was high time for me to reward you.”

 

“I am blessed to be in your favor. I never… even when all of this started I could not imagine a result like this. You ascended him, an honor that I could not dare to hope for Dongwoo.”

 

“To be honest, it was not my original intention when you and your brother came to me for help that day. But after things did not turn out the way you wanted and I saw how unhappy you were, I was not sure how to proceed. Woohyun helped me to see things from the human’s point of view, encouraged me to visit the human world and speak with him. Without his guidance, I could not have given either of you the happy ending that you truly deserve. Woohyun being here has truly enriched my life in ways that I could not have foreseen, and I believe that Dongwoo will do the same for you.”

 

“Yes… he makes me better. I can not describe why or how… I just know that he does.”

 

The redhead grinned at him, his tone light as he stepped forward to embrace Hoya, pulling him to his feet. “I only have one question that I need you to answer for me to be satisfied with this conclusion.”

 

“Yes, my King?”

 

“Does he make you happy?”

 

Hoya thought of his lover as he looked down at the mirror, and there he was. Sleeping soundly in his chambers, his silver hair a cute mess and a content smile on his face as he dreamed. Dongwoo looked like he belonged in Hoya’s bed, like he never had any intentions to leave, and that was the true gift.

 

The God of War looked away from the mirror to meet his King’s eyes, a blissful smile on his face.

 

“Yes; he really does.”

 

* * *

A/N: Yay!!! It’s actually finished! So funny story, Quinnie (aka AsianNoodles) made the poster literal years ago just for fun and showed it to me. But when I saw the pure excellence that is Hoya on a throne, I was like ‘please let me have this! i’ll write a fic for it, it’s so perfect, i need it!!!’ and she was kind enough to put my name on it. The original idea for this fic was a much more smutty oneshot, more like Hoya coming down to the human world and just seducing Dongwoo. But then other fics and life got in the way and by the time I actually got around to writing it, I decided to add feelings and angst and an actual backstory, but that meant I needed to include more Infinite members and expand the universe and needless to say, almost 25 thousand words and eight chapters later, here we are! Lol I know it took awhile but seriously, thanks for all of your support. The idea and execution for this fic was a bit different from my usual writing style, but I’m super happy that all my readers gave it a chance. Keep on supporting Infinite (and me if you wish ^_^) ♥ray


End file.
